Nakkia Kills
by jman007
Summary: When you grow up and you still feel raw about it... Come and see me, I'll be waiting... Beatrix Kiddo said these words to Nakkia Bell the day she killed her mother and now she sets out on her own journey of revenge, but finds forgiveness and friendship... a friendship that will help her with betrayal and another quest for revenge
1. Chapter 1

NAKIA KILLS

Prologue

Growing Up Nakkia

Chapters

The Man Who Knew My Mother

The Shuriken Ki

Secrets Of The Ninja

The Blind Lady

First Blood

Reputation

Black Mamba and her Deadly Venom Squad

War of Assassins

Hunter

Face To Face

Betrayed

BB

My New Master

The Man From Okinawa

Sisters

The Fury Of Two Women Scorned

Showdown

Elle Driver

BB and The Blind Lady

Master Vs Apprentice

If You Ever Need A Thing

BB (Only daughter of Bill and Beatrix Sword-Fighter, Kung-Fu Master, Only other person who knows the Five point palm exploding heart technique)

Nakki Green (Daughter of Dr. Jonathan and Janny Bell/Adopted member of the Shoan Li Ninja Clan, 6th level ninja assassin)

Ozin Soki (Grand Master of Shoan Li Ninja clan)

Hattori Hanzo (Samarai/Sword Master-Forger)

The Five Blades (The highest ranking ninjas of the Shuriken Ki clan second only to Grand Master Soki)

The Blind Lady (AKA Elle Driver, AKA California Mountain snake)

Satel AKA Black Widow  
June AKA Poison Ivy  
Kyle AKA Yellow Jack

Prologue

growing up nakkia

Do you know the true meaning of hate? I do, my name is Nikkia Bell and I just witnessed a white woman kill my mother with a knife she threw at her. I watched her eyes as they bore into mine and then they were lifeless. I am getting ahead of myself, I had a great day at school and I drew my mother a picture. I was four years old and now I am older so I don't remember what the picture was.

So I arrive home and my mother is standing in the middle of the room with one hand behind her back. She is not alone an aforementioned white woman is standing beside her with her hand behind her back as well. I don't know where parents get the idea that their children are stupid… I mean if you are an adult and you have children treat them like people. For God's sake you're not raising sheep and sheep are the dummest things on the planet. Children are smaller versions of adults they have everything you have and more. Some of it is developing, but its there and they need guidance not lies and tricks to spare their feelings.  
Anyway my mother lies to me and blames the condition of the living room on barney our dog, as if a small breed dog could smash a glass table with his paws and pull down the brass shelf. My mother's mouth was bleeding and she had one hand behind her back. I finally notice the white woman standing next to her, she is bleeding as well and holding her hand behind her back, both of them are very sweety. Dog? Yeah right, my mother and this white woman had been in a fight. Beatrix Kiddo I will never forget that name as long as live. She is the one who set me on the path I must walk and the eternal cause of my grief, sorrow, bitterness, rage and hatred.  
My mother orders me to my room and I slowly walk to my room eying that white she devil as I walk away. I sit down on my bed and my mind starts to race. After a few minutes I get up and start walking towards the kitchen and as I approach the kitchen I hear voices. Especially my mother's voice, "_That's funny bitch! That's pretty fucking funny…" _I have never heard my mother use that kind of language even in anger, but those five seven letter words were made by her voice. _Bang!_ I have watched cartoons who hasn't, the looney toons Elmer Fud is always shooting his gun. I have never heard the sound a gun before in real life, but it is pretty loud. As I walk into the kitchen I see the knife leave Beatrix's hand and flies across the kitchen and into my mother. She looks at me as she slides down the wall and to the floor.  
I see the life leave her eyes and in the last few minutes of her life I see I love you baby in her eyes. The bitch, that evil motherfucking bitch, I hate her as she walks up to my mother and pulls the knife from her body. She stands up and finally notices me. My heart skips a beat as she finally looks at me wiping the blood off her knife… _"I'm a dead girl…" _actually that is the last thought that comes to my mind. My first thought is what in the world could my mother have done to deserve a knife to her chest. I am numb all over… _I HATE YOU!... _The words don't come out my mouth but they screamed just as loud in my head. She says something to me that sticks with me for the rest of my life. _"It was not my intention to do this in front of you… for that I apologize… but believe me when I say that your mother had it coming… _She looks at me and I return her stare as she says… _"When you grow up and you still feel raw about it… Come and find me I'll be waiting…"  
_She walks out and leaves me standing there, I return my attention to my dead mother. I can't move or least I'm rooted in the spot until I hear my father come home. He walks into the kitchen and I will never forget the agonizing howl as he rushes to my mother's side. He asks me what happened but I refuse to speak even as he shakes and hugs me. The police arrive and to my surprise the FBI, I hear some of the things they say but I'm still rooted in the same spot. When they take my mothers body away I follow, but they don't let me ride with her. My father scoops me up and we go to my grandparent's house. As we are driving he begs me to say something to tell him what I saw, but I say nothing.

Two weeks later a funeral is held, people say all kinds of nice things about my mother, but did they really know her. I am taken out of school for the rest of the semester. We stay by my grandparents for the next six months, during which time my father takes up drinking and falls into depression. He neglects his practice and why should he work. There is a life insurance policy on my mother worth five hundred thousand dollars. Someone paid for the funeral anonymously and my mother left me over twenty million dollars. The lawyer said the money came from some investments my mother made over the years, but for some reason I don't believe that.  
A year later my father dies in a car accident, driving while under the influence, he dies at the hospital. Can my life get any worse? My grandparents send me back to school and on my first day some snot nosed little white girl gets in my face and wants to be my friend. All I see is her face, all I hear is her voice, Beatrix Kiddo. It is not a good day to be a white girl for Kathy, who gets busted in the nose. Her lip, nose, and eyes are really fucked up before the teacher can pull me off her. My grandparents pull me out of private school and send me to public school. I stab the white teacher in the leg with a number two led pencil. They really need to stop putting me around white girls.  
"_You are not lashing out against white females… You are lashing out against the woman who killed your mother… And unless you find an outlet for all this rage and hatred people who don't deserve your wrath unnecessarily will get hurt.  
"Fuck you…" _I didn't say that aloud but still all the same, _"FUCK YOU!" _Okay she makes sense my shrink I need to focus all my rage at the woman who killed my mother. I start taking karate at the age of seven and apparently I'm very good at it. I study karate for the next four years, I'm a black belt by age eleven. I take up Taekwondo and Ju Jitsu studying that for the next five years. I keep up with my grades and on the side I spend my time in at the library learning about the human anatomy. The quickest way to kill someone and I read all there is to know about guns. At my sweet sixteen my grandparents put this great party together for me, but I don't show up. I spend my birthday trying to get into bars to pick a fight. After flirting with this guy he lets me in and I pick a fight with a group on a double date. The two guys outweigh me by a hundred pounds.  
All hell breaks out as I break the guy's knee, the other guy's arm and the women, well lets just say not even Quasi Motto wouldn't want a date with them. I am taken to juvenile detention breaking my grandparent's heart. The judge gives me community service and shit, then I start learning to use knives and study mixed martial arts. I get a job because I want to be emancipated when I turn eighteen and to my surprise I get what I want and I am awarded my full inheritance of twenty-five million dollars, the bulk of which came from my mother.  
I want to know how good I am in martial arts so I enter a full contact martial arts contest. It cost me seven hundred thousand dollars to get what I want from some pretty low life individuals. I win the tournament and the pot of one hundred thousand dollars. I am good shot, I can use all types of handguns and I can throw a knife and hit my target moving or stationary within a distance of ten feet. Is it enough against her, my first sexual experience finally happens I was scared to do it at prom and kicked his ass when he wouldn't get off me. My first time was with a guy who worked in the FBI, he was a computer geek. It was alright I got better at it and put up with his fumbling ass because he gave me information. I didn't love him he was just a tool to find Beatrix, there was nothing on her. Or there was a file but it was above Leon's pay grade, way above. I hire some top notch hackers who used Leon's access code from a library terminal, I made sure the library cameras were disabled.  
"_Holy shit!_" Is what I said, freelance assassin for the CIA, Russian intelligence, MI6, and French Intelligence. I also saw a peek at my mother's file before we were kicked out of the system. Poor Leon was arrested, they probably looked for me but I never left any evidence of me in Leon's apartment and I always made sure I used these latex gloves that resembled skin, so I never left any finger prints. I also gave him a fake name, God I will miss the massages, he gave the best massages.  
I'm twenty-three now and it is time to see if I have the guts to kill someone in cold blood. I am living in New York now best place to get lost in a large city no one knows me or is looking for me I hope. _"Dam I need to fake my death…" _I will do it after I kill someone. I find a homeless guy a drug addict and I stab him with my knife. I dump his body in the river and burn the car I stole, no cops, no one is looking for me. I throw up once and I shake all over, the guy was drug dealer, I need to be strong especially if I am going to face her. I hang out in the park this time making myself a target for a mugger, rapist, or murderer. Good a rapist tries to force me under the bridge the third night I go to the park. I break his leg, I put out his eyes and I snap his neck like a twig with my bare hands. This time there is no nausea, I am a cold blooded killer now. Am I ready for her an international assassin? I start taking up kick boxing, the dangerous kind, Mui Ti they call it, but first I fake my death, it costs me five million cash to set it all up. They find a burnt body with matching dental records and everything. All my money is gone out of the banks, I pay a shady lawyer to tell my grandparents I spent all my money up looking for the white woman who killed my mother. I was at my own funeral, its funny the people who show up at your funeral and the things that are said. Am I ready for her?

Chapter 1. The Man Who Knew My Mother

In a few months I turn twenty-two, happy birthday to me and I am going by the name Brianna Dale. I always liked that name Brianna, if I ever had a daughter I would name her Brianna. I am working out with Lawrence Spacey, a professional kick boxing master. I pay him big money for private lessons and I have been with him now for the past six months strengthening my legs and arms. I can now smash cinder blocks in one punch and kick a pillar with minimal pain. I am trying to build up my tolerance for pain.

This is the day he shows up…

Downstairs:

"May I help you sir?" The woman at the desk asks.  
"Perhaps… I'm looking for a young woman by the name of Brianna Dale…"  
"I'm sorry she is in a private session with my husband… They just started…" The man was dressed in a black trench-coat and he wore dark sunglasses like he is an agent or someone booted from the matrix. He ignores the woman and goes up stairs, "Hey you can't go up there!"

I call my teacher Law and he has me in a one two three combo interchanging my feet and fists in my strikes on the wooden dummy that I placed a picture of a blonde woman on when a man dressed like Neo from the Matrix walks in with Jessie chasing behind him.  
"Babe I'm sorry but he just walked by…" She says.  
Mr. Matrix gives Law a bow, "Konnichiwa…" Did he just speak Japanese? "Apologies for the interruption… but I need to speak with the young lady…"  
Law takes a fighting stance, "Get the fuck out of my gym…"  
The man smiles mischievously, he is six feet tall medium build and from his facial features not a pure blood Asian. Law likes to test people, he throws a punch, but Mr. Matrix catches his fist and I hear a cracking sound, Law goes to his knees as he grunts trying to pull his fist from the man's hand. Jessie pulls out a gun and orders the man to release her husband. It happened so fast I thought I was watching a scene from a movie. He takes the gun apart with one hand in four seconds and kicks Jessie in the stomach down on the floor she goes.  
"Hey let him go! I will talk with you…" I yell.  
He releases Law and smiles, "I will be in the diner two blocks down…"  
I bend down to help Law, "Just get the fuck out…" He grunts cradling his hand.

A few minutes later I am ordering a medium pizza, "So start talking… who the fuck are you?"  
"My name is Ozin Toki and you are Nikkia Bell daughter of Doctor Jonathan and Janny Bell…" As I gasped he smiled in pleasure at the look on my face.  
I lean in close, "How in the hell do you know who I am… Who the hell are you?"  
"As I said my name is Ozin Toki…" He has an accent, "And I have been watching you from the day you took your first Karate lesson…"  
Okay he has my attention, but I ask, "Why what do you want…"  
He surprises me with his next statement, "I knew your mother Vernita Green…"  
I sneer, "My mother's name was Janney Bell…"  
He smiles, should I trust this guy or try to kick his ass, no not after what I saw him do to Law and Jessie. Maybe I could pay him off, but maybe he knows. "That was the name your mother went by after she retired…"  
"How do you know my mother…" I demanded.  
"I knew of your mother… I was more acquainted with her boss Bill…" He pulls out a brief case and removes a yellow envelope from it, "Bill was like a brother to me…" Who the fuck is Bill? I reach for the envelope, but he holds on to it. "The woman who killed your mother worked for Bill as well… Oh and nice trick with the FBI… I had to intervene though to keep them off your back…" How did he know that? "Vernita and Beatrix worked for Bill in a group called the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad… They were the best and most feared assassins in the world… Your mother's code name was copperhead… She was a knife and gun expert… She was also good with explosives and hand to hand combat…Bill trained them all…" When is he going to get to the part about why Beatrix killed my mother? Finally, "…Now the reason Beatrix killed your mother is because on Bill's orders she and the rest of the Vipers walked into the Twin Pines Wedding Chapel and killed eight people… Then they beat the hell out of Beatrix and Bill shot her in the head…" I heard every word he said, but I was in complete shock especially when he said. "…Beatrix was pregnant when Bill shot her in the head… She wanted out… Bill and Beatrix were lovers… She was in a coma for four years… This all the information on Vipers…"  
He finally hands me the envelope and I slowly open it, Bill's file is on top so I scan over it. Dam, Assassin, martial arts master in Kung Fu, trained by Pi Mei. ("Who in the hell is Pi Mei?") Ketana sword master trained by Hattorri Hanzo, weapons expert, guns, explosives, chemicals. I shake my head and read Beatrix's file, she was just as bad. "What in the hell is the five point palm exploding heart technique?" I ask looking from the file.  
"That is something she learned from her Kung Fu Master Pi Mei… Bill convinced Pi Mei to teach most of the Vipers the secrets of Kung Fu... It is an ancient technique where you hit your opponent in five pressure points on the chest cavity… After you take five steps your heart bursts… She is one of only two people who know the technique…"  
I lean back in my seat, "Holy Shit! Is that even possible?"  
He smiles at me, "Its how she killed… Bill…"  
What the hell am I up against, I sigh in hope trying not to let my fear show, "Where can I find this Pi Mei?" I need to learn from this guy.  
"He is dead… Poisoned by Beatrix Kiddo…"  
"Do you know the technique?"  
"No…"  
I would pay him good money if he had known the technique, "Well who is the other person who knows it…"  
"BB… Beatrix's daughter… She killed a college student with it who tried to rape her… And since you plan on killing her mother I don't think it would be a good idea to ask her to teach you…"  
I grunt and return to reading Beatrix's file, over seventy known hits across the world and another two unconfirmed. Then I run across a part of her file that reads the house of blue leaves. Holy Shit, blood and the limbs of the crazy eighty-eight litter the house of blue leaves. Oren Ishii found dead on the balcony of the blue leaves. The top portion of her head is missing, as she lies in the snow face down. I look at Ozin who just stares at me and I read on. I turn the page and read my mother's file. Vernita Green… AKA Copperhead, over thirty confirmed hits. Do I want to read the rest, do I want to know the assassin Vernita Green. Run away orphan, street fighter, former lover of a pimp known as Tommy "Licks" Staton, she killed him because he tried to force her into prostitution. Recruited and trained at the age of seventeen by Bill AKA the Snake Charmer. I take a deep breath, as I read my mother's file. A tear slides down my face and my thoughts are interrupted by Ozin.  
"I can help you find and kill Breatrix, but you need training…"  
I hear him, but I ignore his statement and return my attention to the files. Budd AKA sidewinder is Bill's brother and he was found in his trailer poisoned by a black mamba snake. That is fucked up, this bitch Beatrix is sick, I look up from the folder at Ozin… He wants something and its time I find out what.  
"So do you know where Beatrix Kiddo is…"  
"No, but I can flush her out… but I need your help… And you need training…" Here it comes, "…Return with me to Japan and I shall teach you the secrets of Ninjitsu… I am a grandmaster of the Shuriken Ki Ninja clan…" I need more training that is a fact and Ozin says he can help me get to Beatrix.  
"When do we leve?"

I have the eleven million dollars of what is left of my money transferred to an offshore account and change my name to Alice like Alice of Resident Evil. A black girl named Alice that is funny, two days later Ozin picks me from my apartment and we drive to the airport in a limousine, the driver is Japanese as well. "Your going to have to teach me Japanese…" I say looking at Ozin.  
"You will learn many things under my tutelage… From now on I am your sensai, your teacher, your master…" Should I be offended being a black woman and this guy refers to himself as my master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Shuriken Ki

Japan land of the rising sun, I had seen pictures showed to me by mother, but they were nothing compared to the beauty and wonder of the place. The people have not forgotten the past to make way for the new as both live side by side. At the airport Ozin is greeted by four men dressed in black, they carry swords like guns. A limousine is waiting and we drive from Honshu airport through the countryside.  
I am blown away by the vast open countryside and all the farms and fishing villages. As the limo zooms by people bow to the limo and I notice the four point star with the dragon in the center on the flag as it flaps in the wind. I hold back my excitement because I am here to learn the secrets of the ninja from Ozin.  
"Where are we?" I ask as we get out of the limo.  
"Tono Valley it is under our protection…" He said in the accented voice. Another ten men are waiting for us with horses, it's a good thing I took riding lessons with mama… Mama! I want to begin my training now and kill that bitch! Then maybe I have a normal life, but what if BB comes after me. I urge my horse to Ozin's side. "What can you tell me about BB?"  
Shit he gives me that look, _"You will address me in Japanese…"_ I understood some of his words. He gave me some basics on that long ass flight.  
I clear my throat, its an easy language to learn, but they are very big on pronunciation, "Hai (Yes), Nihon oshiete B… B…" I struggle to say, but he got my meaning.  
He smiles and starts speaking to me in English, "Some of your words are correct… You learn quickly… BB as she is called lives off the grid… She graduated from college in just three years… Everything her mother knows she knows… She is estranged from her mother because of her father, but every year on Beatrix's birthday she visits her… She is often seen in different places around the world… Everyone who has tried to go up against BB and use her against her mother is dead…"  
"Is she an assassin?" I ask intrigued.  
"IIE… No… She kills to protect herself not for money… She is very well connected through her father with the CIA, Interpol, MI6 and other government agencies. She also has friends with the Yakuza and the Triads…"  
"So if I kill Beatrix…" Owe, it happened so fast it took a minute to realize that I had been hit in the face and I was now on my ass in the dirt road.  
"For a ninja there is no if… No excuses… Do you understand?"  
I sneer at the son of bitch, but as he taught me I showed him the respect a student owes to her grandmaster, "Hai!..." I say yes in Japanese, "Forgive me…" I had to swallow my pride, "…Master." I get up and get back on the horse both literally and metaphorically, pun intended. "Tatsujin…" I call him master in Japanese as he told me on the plane. You learn by doing, "…When I kill Beatrixsan… I will have to face her daughter…"  
"More than likely…"  
We camp in the side of mountain we eat sushi and rice with corn, Hakiro as he is called is suppose to be Ozin's best student. The little cunt keeps staring at me, either he wants to see what I look like naked or he wants a fight. I'm kinda hoping he wants to see me naked, I don't want any enemies when we reach the Shuriken Ki compound. I sleep with my eyes open and all my senses are on alert. The next day we continue on to the Ki clan temple.  
We arrive a week later, it's a well hidden fortress in the valley of Tono. "NINJA!" He screams in that voice only a Japanese man can produce. There was a shout and from out of nowhere the courtyard is filled with over two hundred warriors all dressed in black. In Japanese they shout, _"GOD, CLAN, COUNTRY… MY CLAN IS MY FAMILY… HAI1"  
_I dismount my horse after Ozin and like trained dogs five women rush forward and remove his clothes and now he is dressed in the traditional armor of grandmaster ninja. _"NINJA… VANISH!" _As soon as the words leave his mouth they are gone just as fast as they appeared.  
With a wave of his hand a girl rushes forward my Japanese is amateur, but he points at me, _"Take this girl... bath and clothe her… you are her personal attendant now… Make sure she is comfortable…"  
"Hai… Tatsujin… Boss Kimota is here…"  
_"Your training will begin tomorrow…" He says turning to me.  
As he walks off I try my best not to grin like a chesser cat, the courtyard is covered in snow and the architecture is very old. "You… come I give you bath…"  
I raise an eyebrow, "I will come with you, but I can give myself a bath…" I follow the girl and look back at Hakiro who still has the dirty look. "Can you tell me why pointy face there is staring at me?"  
"Pointy face?" I nod to Hakiro, and she giggles, "He no like you… You outsider… You Bugai-sha!"  
"Yeah well if wants his ass kicked keep staring bitch…" It was an idle threat.  
"You no challenge anyone here… They kill you… They ninja…"  
I like this girl, "What is your name…" I ask it again in Japanese, "Onamae wa nan desuka…"  
"Apologies… My name… Sai Chi…"  
We arrive at a private bath, "Where did you learn english?"  
"I learn very young… Father gave me to ninja for protection against rival ninja clan…"

My first night in the clan temple I sleep like a rock and two hours before sunrise everyone is up doing whatever. Sai takes me to a large room where everyone is eating and talking. The room goes quiet as I take a seat in the corner, after the meal I met in the courtyard by Ozin, Hakiro, and a girl named Loa.  
They speak to me in Japanese and if there is something I don't understand Sai translates for me. They had me stand in the same place for the next five hours in peaceful reflection as they call it. Then I stretch in my body in ways I didn't think were possible, Ozin has me arch my back flex stretch and pop my fingers any and everything on my body that can be stretched is stretched. Then I'm made to go into a full sitting split and sit there until the third hour after sunset. I am exhausted tired and I hurt everywhere, then they take me on a run to end the day.  
"Every morning from now on you will run… and every evening you will run three miles…"  
The Shuriken Ki are an ancient clan of Ninjas, they are one of five ninja clans that exist today. The Ki were actually thought to be destroyed over a hundred years ago, but Ozin one of the last surviving members of the clan rebuilt them in secret with help from his friend Bill. With Bill's help Ozin destroyed the rival ninja clan called the Shiroi Taiga or white tigers. The other clans accepted the Shuriken Ki and the peace was kept.  
Grandmaster Ozin had the final word and these ninja his children as he called them would live and die at his command. Next to him was Hakiro who as Sai told me was next in line to be grandmaster. Ozin's own son had died at the hands of a Samarai warrior whose daughter had been dishonored, Hakiro showed bravery by killing the warrior and returning the body of the grandmaster's son to him.  
Then there was the five blades, the deadliest swords in the Ki clan, they answered only to Ozin and Hakiro and were the clan enforcers, they fought and lived as one, where one went all went. They were so tied together that if one fell in battle the others would fall on their swords.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Secrets of the Ninja

The days seemed to meld together as my training progressed and along with my training Sai helped me learn Japanese. The art of ninjitsu was training in the martial art study with its main purposes to preserve and pass on the ancient knowledge from generation to generation. It is considered the art of enduring life's hardships, like loosing my mother . There are eighteen disciplines to learn in ninjitsu and they are as follows:

Seishin-teki kyoyo spiritual refinement, I had to accept that there are things in life beyond me and I had to look to them for guidance. Then I had to master Naginatajutsu fighting, I was learning to fight for vengeance and even vengeance has its place. But to truly master my destiny I had to master my demons. Yes killing Beatrix Kiddo was a personal quest I had to undertake and without the proper skills it would consume me. All that stretching enabled me to take on more than one opponent at a time. Hakiro was always watching me as usual, he had a silent respect for me and at the same time he wanted to fight me.  
The next stage of my training was Kusarigamajutsu chain and sickle weapon, I preferred the twin kitanas over the sickle. My skills with the weapon above average for a round eyed westerner as I was often called. With each level of my training I had keep up with what I learned as I mastered something new so I was always busy. Sleep was far and in between, but it would all be worth it for the day I would face Beatrix Kiddo. Kayakujutsu or fire and explosives was next and I excelled at that especially since that was what my mother excelled at as well.  
Taijutsu unarmed combat was next and I was a good at improvising incorporating what already knew into what I was being taught. Would it be enough against her? I will answer my own question. Yes! Ninja ken sword fighting ninja style. Open combat was a ninja's last resort in a fight. Ninja always used what was around them to gain the advantage in a fight. Rocks, dust, one's own blood if necessary, even guns and poison which I also had to learn to use. I already knew about guns. Poisons was very boring to me, I learned my stuff, but I preferred a strait up fight.  
I learned Bojutsu stick and staff fighting and then Shurikenjutsu throwing blades which I had to learn, which I needed to learn. I wanted to kill her the way she killed my mother. I also excelled at my next lesson Sojutsu the art of spear fighting. I also loved Hensojutsu disguise and impersonation, I had to learn how to wear multiple layers of clothes and change my clothes while walking up the street at a moderate pace. Using my clothes in conjunction with the sun to blend into the back ground so that I wasn't seen, which brings me to the next lesson Shinobi-iri stealth methods, the shadows became my friend, the night my alley. I was becoming the apex predator.  
Hakiro stood before me blocking my path as I was on my way to the galley for lunch, by now I was fluent in Japanese. _"Careful daughter of the copperhead… snakes are easily vanquished when their heads are removed… Don't loose your head little copperhead…"  
"You have dishonored me from the moment I came here…"_ I drop into my tiger-crane stance. He smiles, but the grandmaster appears out of nowhere like an unwanted breeze in winter… When did I start saying shit like that?  
_"IIE…"_ His voice booms and with a nod of his head Hakiro gives me one last dirty look bows to the grandmaster and leaves. "You are not Shuriken Ki…" uh oh the only time he addressed me in english was when he was very mad. "…If you had fought Hakiro and won his brothers and sisters would rise up and avenge him and my words would be like a snow flake in hell…" Was he giving me a warning. It sounded like a threat, my father use to say to my mother it's the things people don't say that are important.  
Within three years I mastered most of my lessons and training I am twenty-five now. I push myself even harder as I take up Bajutsu horsemanship, well I ride horses for pleasure now, but they show me things you would see in a western like standing on a horse with one foot standing on two horses, this is the old way. They teach me to do things with cars, motorcycles, and SUVs, I can out drive those boys on the dukes of hazard. I can outdrive any and everyone. In the next stage of my training I learn both Sui-ren water training and Boryaku military strategy at the same time. The grandmaster disapproves but time is against me and that bitch is getting older. I don't want someone to kill her before I get my chance. Now I take on Choho espionage the final level of my training, this calls for on the job training incorporating all my skills and I get to go to America and spy on a technology company. I steal their new software programs and introduce a state of the art computer virus to their system. It crashes and I watch in great satisfaction as the company is sold to a dummy corporation owned by someone in Japan. Dam I'm good.  
I return to Japan, its good to be back, I enter the temple and take a knee before Grandmaster Ozin. _"Master I am ready to face Beatrix Kiddo…"  
_This is it he stands up, "Leave us!" Uh oh english, ah shit what now? "You have skill and before you face Beatrix there is one last stage of your training you must complete…" I sigh in disappointment but I manage to get out a yes master.  
"What must I do grandmaster?"  
"You must train with the blind lady…" The blind lady… who in the hell is the blind lady.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Blind Lady

Ozin leads me down a tunnel beneath the temple, it lead to cave filled with candles and in the center of the cave sat a blond woman with a strip of white clothe over her eyes. I gasped because it is Elle Driver sitting in the center of the cave dressed in a white Kimono. Her hair is in a ponytail and she sipped tea from a cup.  
"Go… She may be blind, but there is much you can learn from her…"  
I am as quiet as a grave and yet her head follows my footsteps. "You must be Nakkia…" She says as she sets the cup down.  
"I am… How did you survive…"  
"Stupid girl you haven't earned the right to ask me that…" I have a retort, but I bite my tongue. "Come closer I want to feel what you look like…" She gets to her feet in one motion and places her hands on my cheeks and rubs them across my face. "You look like your mother Vernita Green…"  
I am offended, "Her name was Janny Bell…"  
She smirks, "She was Vernita Green… Copperhead and that is how I shall refer to her… If you don't like it… Too bad… Leave my cave and go on your fool's errand…"  
"You're just a bitter old blind woman…" There I said it, boy do I feel better. She makes herself feel better by throwing a strait punch at me, I easily catch her fist. Dam she is fast and strong.  
"Well maybe I am, but if it were my mother I would have grabbed a knife and stabbed that bitch in the back… but no… you just stand there and do nothing… A smart girl would have called the police, but not dum little Nakkia, you stand there and say nothing…" Okay you blonde bitch your mouth just wrote a check your ass can't cash. I throw a series of punches and low kicks and to my surprise blondey blocks them all. I back away shuffling my feet to confuse her and enter my tiger stance, no way she enters crane tiger technique. She hits me in the jaw and I spin away clipping her hip with my foot. I elbow her in the side of the head, but she punches me in the throat and I stumble backwards into a roll. When I look up she is flying at me like Raiden in a mortal kombat video game. She catches me in the gut, but I raise my fists and strike her in the back.  
This fight should have been over by now, but the bitch keeps coming at me and no matter what I do she has a counter. A ninja openly fights only as a last resort. I roll away and snatch a bunch of rocks of the ground and throw them up, the clattering sound on the ground confuses her enough for me to break her nose and sweep her legs from under her and break her knee. She pops her knee back into place leaps up and does a spin kick. Dam I see stars, she is fast and strong and the lack of her eyes has not diminished her will and skill as a fighter. Her hearing must be twenty twenty…  
I put my hand in a chopping form and drive my fingers forward into her hip. Dam she doesn't even grunt and pops her hip back in place. Her tolerance for pain must be off the chart. As the fight drags on the fatigue starts to set in last minute desperation move. I attack her with everything and let her land a couple of blows, gottcha! I go down on my hands and raise my legs and rap them around her neck. I lift the top half of my body up and start punching her in the face, her nose gushes blood. Her mouth is bust as I continue the punches, I feel a prick. What the hell was that? I go numb and the room starts to spin my grip loosens and I hit the ground. The bitch kicks me in the ribs and I pass out.  
I awake to the smell of tea leaves, and I am wrapped in a blanket. I feel like I was run over by a truck. "What the hell did you stick me with…"  
She laughs, the bitch laughs, "Something I created to weaken my opponents so that I can interrogate them later… I call rock-a-by…"  
I struggle to stand, "So that is how you win all your fights? With poisons and drugs…"  
She hands me a cup of tea, "No… but if you find yourself loosing then yeah it's a great way to defeat your enemies…" I take a sip, "You are good Ozin has taught you well…"  
"Have you ever fought Ozin before?"  
"No…"  
I look around the cave, "why are you down here?"  
She sets her cup down as a young girl brings in a tray of food for the both of us. The girl bows and leaves. "I am not Shuriken Ki… Ozin allows me to stay down here because of my past relationship with Bill… Sometimes his children come to me for training and words of advice… The Japanese despise failure and weakness above all things… If I were one of them I would have killed myself long ago…"  
We eat some Tonkotsu noodle soup and Yankitori chicken with a bottle of sake. "Do you have any children?"  
She pauses in between bites, "Didn't you read my file?"  
"Yes but you could have hidden them…"  
She sighs, "I hate children… No I take that back… BB… she was the only child I ever… loved… I use to dream that Bill would marry me and we would raise BB together…" I grunt, I mean who cares, "I should have killed Beatrix when I had the chance…"  
"Why didn't you…" Then my mother would still be alive stupid.  
"Bill ordered me not to…"  
"You people are all fucked up you know…"  
"Your mother was one us… Is she fucked up too?" I let the question linger and who was I to judge, wasn't I on a mission, a quest to kill Beatrix… I change the conversation. "Do you think I have a chance?"  
She smiles, "No not really…"  
"I kicked your ass…"  
She smiles, "You were the one on the floor lying unconscious not me…"  
"You cheated!" Even as I said the words I knew that wasn't true and I knew what her response would be.  
"In the game of life and death… there are no rules… If you are not willing to do whatever is necessary to win then yes you already have lost… You have to throw away all morality… all lines must be crossed to achieve your goals…" I close my eyes and imagine how far I would go to get my revenge…  
My thoughts are interrupted by a question, "Why did you kill the homeless guy? No I should ask… How did you feel about killing the homeless guy…"  
I hunch my shoulders, "He was nothing… I killed him…" A tear slides down my cheek, "I killed him because he was on drugs and I wanted to see how it would feel… I killed him to test myself…"  
"You could have done the same thing with an animal…"  
My voice starts to crack, "I needed to know what it would feel like to take human life…"  
"Yes… You already crossed the line and you will have to cross it again… and use whoever and whatever to get close to Beatrix… I will say this… If you go anywhere near BB I will hunt you down…"  
I smile, "From what Ozin tells me she is just as good as her mother… If not better…"  
She gives me a hmph, "You are five times better than your mother…"  
Thank you, she tests my knowledge on many subjects and posed many interesting questions to me that Ozin didn't. It pushes my intelligence to the brink and beyond. We talk about current events in the world and other things of significance and trivial matters. I spend the next month with Elle learning and listening, she teaches me to hone my other senses to feel the shift in the wind, to notice smells and sounds. To feel movements and things going on around me by my skin. She praised my efforts and the day finally comes when I leave her underground cave. I am ready to face her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. First Blood

I take a deep breath as I am dressed head to toe in black with my own crest etched in gold on my right sleeve, it's a copperhead snake ready to strike. I was hoping they would give me their emblem, am I being naïve? Elle and Ozin are standing side by side on a platform stage. Hakiro is standing in front of the platform with the five blades. I bidden to come forward, I start walking in the mist of Shuriken Ki ninjas all dressed up in their black garb, they have their backs to me. I walk up six steps and drop to one knee.  
Ozin accepts two kitanas from Sai, the weapons are laying on a pillow in their sheaths. He hands me the weapons. _"Nikkiasan… You have bathed in the knowledge of the Shuriken Ki and now you are ready to face your foe… You are not Ki, but swear a blood oath to keep our teachings and aid shall always be given to you…" _I swore.  
Elle steps forward, _"You are worthy to carry a Hatorri Hanzo sword… Use it when you face your enemy…" _I gratefully accept the sword and on it is etched the words. _To my brother Budd… The only man I have ever loved…Bill… _No way I am given Budd's Hanzo sword, I strap it across my back smiling under my mouth cowl.

"As ninja you must bloody yourself and build a reputation if you want Beatrix to notice you… She is a boss now… A lead assassin with her own team… She has trained them herself…"  
"What must I do grandmaster…"  
"You must kill those she protects… Go to Acuna New Mexico and find a man named Etseban Veheio… Kill him and his Acuna army… Then you will be on your journey towards Beatrix… Be silent as the grave, quick as the wind, and strike like the snake…" I bow and leave the Ki temple, I am twenty-seven years old now.

I stop in America, New York and buy me a New York Pizza. Dam this is so good. Now I am off to Mexico under the name Jacqueline Green, I charter a Jet and land at a private airport owned by a drug lord who owes Ozin a favor. I have had all the shots I am going to take and I rent a room in an upscale hotel in downtown Mexico. My Spanish is manageable I can order tequila and some chips and salsa. I am a business woman on vacation, God its hot down here. I get ready, I lock my door, close the windows and prep my weapons for war. I have to make a statement like Beatrix did at the house of blue leaves. I am not going to take limbs… I'm going to cut down, blow up, stab, and shoot every dam Acuna boy in Mexico. Then I'm going to take Esteban's head and place it on a pike for the whole world to see. I have eight throwing stars two with an impact explosive attached and then ten darts that can fire from my gauntlet. Another ten throwing knives five attached to each thigh belt. I create my gas pellets next, three in all. I hate the sickle but it will give me reach. I can get guns from the dead, knight vision goggles, the cool small kind with infrared readout. My kitanas and finally my sword which I don't plan to use until I face Beatrix I just want it to be seen that I have a Hatorri Hanzo sword.  
After three days of prep I take a tour of Acuna to get a lay of the land, I'm hot cause I have to two layers of clothes and switch them up so that I can move in and out with the tour group. Esteban's house sits on the hill over looking the village. Heavy security, the Acuna boys and some hired thugs. That night I sneak out of my hotel room and make my way to Acuna. I am silent as the grave and quick as the wind. I need to get a feel for the area at night since that is when I will strike. I set up cameras so that I can post this shit to the internet.

The time has come to put all I have learned to use…

The Acuna boys rule the village with an iron hand in the name of their adoptive father Esteban Veheio. Punks I will wipe them all out, its ten o'clock and I walk into their favorite bar. Its is filled with hombres of all ages. The youngest one is fourteen and the oldest man is forty-one. All bastards of the prostitutes who work for Veheio. I will kill them as well, this needs to outshine two pines, the house of blue leaves, the Shoalin monk massacre, and triad wars lead by Orin Ishii. A stinking big drunk ass bastard makes his way to the bar trying to hit on me. And why not I am dressed like hooker, _"Senorita… You're the best looking tail I seen in here in a long time…"  
_I caught some of that it was in Spanish, I smile and unbeknown to stupid I take two fingers on my left hand and I make a v then I jab them deep into his eyes. As he screams in complete pain the other Acunas stop what they are doing as I slit his throat with my Kitana. Over fifty guns appear as the lardo hits the floor with a huge thud. As they fire I go flying over the bar throwing two stars behind me killing two more of the Acunas. The bar tender pulls out a shot gun, which I cut in half and spill out his intestines. There was a loud pop as I throw the first smoke bomb. The entire bar is engulfed in white smoke, blood and gun fire penetrates the smoke. I do a lot of rolling across the floor to avoid being shot, this is awesome, the adrenaline rush. I am like a female Conan as I split the head open of my next opponent. I use my sickle to pull a man down from the upstairs level to the first floor. When the smoke clears all fifty men lay dead around me and I am now dressed head to toe in black. I look at the camera and tap the copperhead patch on my shoulder. Some armed men run into the bar and flip up a machine gun with my foot from the floor and I unload it on them. I break a gas line and as I am leaving the bar I hear whimpering in a corner. The fourteen year old is still alive, how in the hell did I miss him?  
He begs for his life, _"Porfavor… No… Please don't kill me…" _I understand his Spanish, but I must cross all lines, mercy is for the weak and I am not weak. I raise my gun as his pleas get louder and I blow his brains out. As I run from shadow to shadow the bar blows up. I stand in a tree as the flames rise up into the air and the idiots of the village try to put it out. I turn and look at the brothel where a few women hold their hands to their mouths, Some of them must be mothers of the Acuna boys. Don't worry I will ease your pain… An old pervert is in a room pounding away at a sixteen year old. They fail to notice me standing over the bed. He lifts up and looks at me, 'What the fuck!" Those are his last words as I remove his head. The girl screams as blood spatters across her face. "Shut up bitch!" I silence her by breaking her neck the door opens and a man rushes in, but put a dart from my gauntlet into his head. I make short work of the prostitutes in the whorehouse.

"Time for Esteban…."

Esteban's car is leaving the mansion with four other cars, I place a tracking device on it. So I can find him later, right now I want to kill everyone else in the mansion. I shoot the women down as they try to run for the mansion, I need a car and one big explosion. I steal a car and load the C4 in it and as the car speed towards the front gate they shoot at it. I kill two more with the machine gun I am using. The explosion consumes the entire front of the house. It takes me an hour to finish them all off.

"Come on bominose muchachas… We need to get out of here…" I arrive at the airport just in time to see Esteban board his private plane. I enter through the cockpit glass and I kill the pilots when they enter, I use the second smoke bomb and the cabin fills with smoke. I activate my infrared and head shoot everyone, but Esteban. When the smoke clears I am kneeling in the seat in front of Esteban pointing a gun at him.  
He smiles, the son of a bitch actually smiles at death, I have to respect that. "You… must be Nikki…"  
"Little Copperhead if you will…"  
"I see you have grown up…" I nod with a smile.  
"Where is Beatrix?"  
"I don't know. But give her a message for me when you see her… Tell her I forgive for my son…" Whatever that means, I pull the trigger and watch as his brains paint the walls and ceiling. Ah shit I suppose to cut his head off, Oh well.

A week later I return to Japan, job done, I am the cold blooded killer I need to be in order to avenge my mother. Ozin was pleased with the job and my execution, but he was not pleased with the video I posted on the internet. I told him that I wanted to get Beatrix's attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Reputation

Another assignment, I must kill a woman that Beatrix didn't kill Lisa Wong who lives in California. Apparently Lisa Wong is now under the protection of Black Mamba, the boss of the deadly venom squad. I am in Las Angeles, California and I sitting in the lobby of the Carlton Hotel watching the news as they show the video I uploaded to the internet. I smile as the reporter says, "Again Pimp and Drug King Pin Esteban Veheio is dead… This again is the video uploaded to the internet of a female ninja with a copperhead snake etched on her shoulder. I warn you these scenes are really graffic…"  
Its twelve forty-five and Lisa will be home soon, I've been watching her for the past three days. I go up to my room on the elevator, my room is on the twenty-first floor. Lisa Wong owns the entire building across the street and her suit takes up the entire nineteenth floor. If attacked she could escape by going up to the helicopter on the roof or she could go down her armored private elevator. The entire building is wired to fire on timed controlled explosions and it has its back up generator separate from the city grid. Getting to her is a suicide mission and she has her own private army. Everyone in the hotel is carrying a gun or weapon of some kind. My greatest problem is the layout and the cops… I will have a create a bomb threat to keep the police busy while I get Lisa Wong to leave the safety of her suit and move to second location, I am a genius!  
It takes me four days to set everything up and call in a team of hired mercenaries. Everything is in position so make the call from a disposable phone that can't be traced. There the cops go, they will find large dud bomb, now for Lisa Wong. I send the mercenaries in through the bottom and top floors. Then I watch the fun as her people trade shots with the mercs. Lisa exits through a secret passage, she is on the move and I am following on a Kawasaki. I take out the tires of the lead car, Lisa's car swerves to avoid collision. My bike is wired with explosives I bail just before it hits and boom. Somehow Wong is still alive I pull out my copperhead forty-five, but someone knocks it out of my hand. Its her personal body guard armed with a samurai sword. I bust my last smoke pellet and fight him in the mist. She is well trained but I am better, I pause recognizing the style of fighting, tiger-crane technique, Beatrix, this bitch is a student of Beatrix. When the smoke clears the bitch is impaled on my kitana blade. I throw her to the ground and pop a cap in Lisa Wong, she's dead now… uh oh the cops… Ninja Vanish!

Little Copperhead that is what they start calling me among the underground world of professional assassins, I am even marked for death by the CIA, MI6, and French secret service division three. Can ever have a normal life after this? I hope so, but probably not. No one ordered the deaths of Lisa Wong and Esteban Veheio, but they are dead and their friends are after me. A Chinese group of the Triads called the Hun Gai want me dead for Lisa Wong. So I will go to China and pay them a visit.  
I am disguised as white woman on vacation and I sneak away from the tour group. I make my way to Kang Shun's place, he is the big man in charge. This will be easy because Kang has been betrayed by the Dilong Triads who want his territory. I make inside the house as a sex slave, his right hand man Ming chooses me, he has a thing for black women. I trick him into going to his room when we are about to kiss I blow dust into his face. He is out like a light. I snap his neck anyway and make dress up in my ninja garb. I have a fresh batch of pellets and I start a fire. I zip-line through the window shooting. I take one in the shoulder and shrug off the pain. I throw a knife into Shun's leg and mop up his body guards. A hand his ass from the burning building and leave my mark carved into his corpse.

After that I receive an order from Ozin to return to Japan.

In just several short months I have become the snake of death, death snake they call me. Every assassin around the world is gunning for me to claim the prize of ten million in cash. Where are you Beatrix?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Black Mamba and The Deadly Venom Squad

Pei Mei's home had been willed to Beatrix Kiddo AKA Black Mamba, she sits on the same steps her Kung Fu master did when she knelt before him. Bill had convinced Pei Mei to train Beatrix in the secrets of Kung Fu. Now it was one of Black Mamba's many bases of operation.  
Two of her most skilled assassins stand before her, Satel who is dressed like Miho from the sin city movie, code name Black Widow. Next to her is Kyle AKA Yellow Jacket after the wasp. Kyle addresses Black Mamba in French, he loves the French language. _"Master… Our reputation is tarnished… the daughter of Copperhead has grown arrogant and skillful…Esteban and Lisa Wong are dead… Shouldn't we retaliate… Hunt this bitch down…"  
_Black Mamba is fingering her sword the way Bill use to do, she is dressed like a sith lord from star wars. She addresses Kyle in Cantonese, _"Do nothing… Spread the word to all my people… I will personally handle Little Copperhead… In my time… and my own way… as for our reputation if anyone is fool enough to test it let them… I will mount their fucking heads on my wall with the rest…"_ The wall has nine human skeletons on it, heads of the fools who thought Black Mamba was slipping after the death of Esteban Veheio. Now Lisa Wong was dead and three death contracts had been canceled. _"Kyle find my daughter… don't make contact… just watch her…"._ Mamba looks at Satel, _"The people who canceled on me Satel kill them and bring me their heads…" _Satel just nods, she doesn't say a word and walks away.  
Mamba gets up and walks over to the old board she punched a hole in long ago, apparently Pei Mei had saved it. She punches a new hole into the board, using the three inch punch technique. Then she enters the house and had a lunch of sushi, Chinese rice and sake. After lunch she makes a call, "Its me… Black Mamba… assemble the squad I will meet them in Japan…" She makes another phone call and addresses the person on the other line in Korean. _"Your team are they still in Australia… I need a favor… I'm going to war and I need your help… I hate working with that cunt… she is too bossy… One day I will pluck her eyes out… One week… from now at this hour… I will be in Tokyo, by the time you arrive the streets will be running red with blood…"_

June AKA Poison Ivy, Togotsu AKA Blow Fish, Michael AKA the Eel, and Charles AKA Sting Ray. All members of the deadly venom hit squad, they arrive separately at an abandoned warehouse on the edge of downtown Tokyo. June is Chinese and in many ways a lot like Elle Driver in the fact she deals with poisons. Togotsu is Japanese/Chinese and he likes to fight with the sickle and chain. Charles is American and was born into wealth and used his money to find Beatrix, because he was fifteen years old when he read about the showdown at the house of blue leaves. He paid Mamba to teach and train him. He preferred to kill with his hands.  
Of the deadly venoms Charles was only one she allows to call her mom, "So mom where is Satel and Kyle?"  
June hits him on the arm, "Speak of the she devil…"  
Satel walks in and nods to Black Mamba, her mission is complete and she is carrying a bag filled with three heads. AKA the Black Widow, Satel was a stone cold killer. She was sold into modern day sex slavery and was owned by one of the largest sex operators in the world. The CIA hired Black Mamba to bring the bastard down. She found Satel who was like a second daughter to her and she trained her to be a body guard for BB, but BB wanted nothing from her mother, so Satel was the first member of the Deadly Venoms. She also was with Mamba the longest. Satel doesn't talk, she likes sign language and body signals. Heaven help you if she ever gets pissed of at you, Charles likes Satel and they had sex once but the only person she will ever say a word to is Black Mamba.  
"Hey sexy… So where is Kyle?" Charles asks Satel rolls her eyes.  
"He is on a personal mission for me…" Beatrix says speaking in English. "As you all know Esteban Veheio and Lisa Wong are dead… Killed by the little copperhead…"  
"Yeah that bitch has ruined the reputation of the Deadly Venoms… So are we going to kill her… Let me… I can find and kill that bitch…" Charles was all mouth, but he could back it up.  
"That bitch is the daughter of Vernita Green…" Everyone but Satel flinches, "She is mine and mine alone… No one is allowed to touch her… The reason I called you all together is because she was trained by one of the five clans… I intend to start a clan war and flush out the culprit…"  
Sogotsu speaks up in Chinese, _"So why not tail her?"  
_ "She has gone underground and whichever one of the clans is behind this is trying to bait me and use her to get to me…"  
"They are going to kill her you know… She isn't Japanese or a true member of whatever clan trained her…" Charles was very intuitive despite his flip ass mouth.  
"Yes that is why I am going to start a war… They will fight my fight not the other way around…" Black Mamba lays out her plan, some of the venoms like Sogotsu don't like it, but he must obey his teacher, mentor, his master.

Jamaica:

BB is in Jamaica surfing and she gets that funny feeling like when the Dog tried to kill her. Someone was watching her and BB hated nothing more than being watched. She leaves the beach and heads to the showers to change. Kyle AKA Yellow jacket is African American he ran away from when he was eight, but he went back to kill the man who beat his mother to death, his father. Besides his Master Black Mamba there is only one person who can match him with the Samurai sword and that is Satel.  
BB tries to track her pursuer, but this person is good, very good. Her gut was telling her that she was not in any danger so she decided not to pursue the matter. Whoever was watching her was probably working for her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Assassin Wars

Of the five clans the two oldest and most respected were the Black Scorpions and the Satuzai clans. They were bitter rivals and their clans hated each other with a passion, but the peace was made by the Yakuza bosses who protected the ninjas from the samurai families. The Scorpions ruled from mount Akaishi and all territory for fifty miles around.  
In order to the start the war Black Mamba lead Blow Fish, Black Widow, and The Eel into the turf dressed like Satuzai Ninjas. They kill four Scorpion Ninjas and that is all it took. The Scorpions retaliated and the peace was broken. Then Mamba sent three heads of the Poison Dragon clan as if the had been killed Children of the Sun clan and vice versa. Then Mamba kills an entire village in the Tono valley and frame the Boss Hukai for the incident. Ozin declares war on his own Shogun and Yakuza protector.

"Black Mamba… Dam bitch you said the streets would be running red with blood, but dam…" The man addressing Black Mamba is named Chin Ho a Korean Assassin boss and mercenary with own team made up of two x-navy seals, three x-marines, one Russian special forces guy, an MI6 agent and one Irish mob enforcer who served in the military as a bomb expert.  
"One of these fuckers is playing games and they are using Nikkia Bell to do it…"  
"So how do you want to handle this?"  
"We hit em all… And we hit them hard… No one lives shoot to kill…"

Black Mamba plants a bomb in the coffin of Izzo Tan and kills over sixty people. Those who survive the explosion are gunned down like rats. Scorpions are in a warehouse planning a raid when they are killed by knife and sword. She then unleashes her wrath on the Satuzai compound killing everyone. Its death from above and as Black Mamba is on her rampage she takes eyes and uses the five point palm exploding heart technique.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask to Ozin.  
"Black Mamba… We have drawn her out, but she has started a war amongst the five ninja clans… I have called a meeting of the five grandmasters… to discuss peace… YOU… shall remain here!" Ozin leaves the hell I will if Mamba is out in the open I will find her.

Neutral Territory Okinawa Island:

The Five Grandmasters arrive separately at an ancient temple and accusations fly, but Ozin refuses to reveal what is really going on. It is Ozin who convinces them all to make peac. All vendettas are canceled, but as the meeting is nearing its close a helicopter flies overhead and a hail of bullets rain down on the courtyard. A whistling sound blows chunks out of the ancient structure. Many die and Ozin is wounded badly as the Deadly Venoms rush into the place to finish off any survivors, Ozin escapes.  
He took a bullet in the shoulder, another in the stomach, and one in the arm. Ozin is breathing heavy as he says in Japanese, _"Find out who is the next grandmaster of each clan…" _He is addressing Hakiro,_ "…reach out to them and tell them that Black Mamba is behind all the killings… Lets see if that bitch survives the wrath of the five grandmasters…"_

When Ozin returns to his home he learns that Nikkia has disobeyed his orders. He sends Hakiro to find her and return her safely to the Tono temple.

I arrive at the Scorpion clan temple to late, its burning and the Scorpions are on the run. That bitch Black Mamba was because some of the people dead have no marks of any kind on them signs of the five point palm exploding heart technique and some are missing their eyes. I hop onto my Kawasaki and high tail it out of there. Hattori Hanzo… Hanzo is also under the protection of Black Mamba… If I can kill Hanzo then she will finally face me…  
The Ninja grandmasters are furious and they all band together and declare war on Black Mamba and her venoms. The streets of Japan run red with blood and anyone who seeks a contract with the venoms is targeted by the ninjas. It is the first time in history that the ninja clans are united against a common foe. Fear grips my heart as she might be killed before I have my chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Hunter

I take a ferry to Okinawa in disguise as a tourist, I am dressed as a white woman and I wear a thin mask invented by Ozin, its not rubber and it fits close to the skin. The perfect illusion to hide who I really am. Shit there is a guy on the boat sneaking to many looks at me. Who is he, he's not Shuriken Ki that is for sure.  
When the ferry docks I vanish in the crowd, but I haven't lost my tail, perhaps I should kill him. I have five pellets, I drop one as I enter an alley and disappear in the white smoke. When the smoke clears my tail is standing alone in the alley unaware that I am now watching him. I pull out my sickle… I hate the sickle and I leap at him from two stories up, as I close in on him I uncoil my sickle and remove his gun hand. I string him up by the neck with the blade in his chest.  
He is still alive so I question him, "Who the fuck are you?" He spits blood at me, very rude if you ask me so I take my index and middle finger hold them tight and stiff next to each other and jab him in the testicles… "Who are you…"  
As he speaks he spits up blood, "M… m… MI6… I a…m a free… lance AGENT!"  
"Ah you want the bounty on me… Stupid peace of shit…" I let the motherfucker drop to the ground and as he sits up I put a bullet in his head.

I walk into a sushi bar three days later in a reasonable but recognizable disguise. There are four people there an American couple and from the way they are acting newly weds. A Caucasian man laying back the Sake, he is more than he appears to be. The last man in the bar is Japanese. Hatorri Hanzo is at the bar making his God-awful sushi or so I have been told.  
He is a legend in the world, much like Pei Mei was and I am about to kill him. **"**Douittago youken deshou?" The bald guy says to me.  
I reply in Japanese, _"Hai… I would like some Sake to start and your best sushi for one…" _The white guy in the corner eyes me the from corner of his eye. I'll have to kill him, after I kill baldy, so I slip my hand into the bag under the table putting on my gauntlet. I fire three darts at the back of the bald guy, but the white guy throws a tray into the path of the darts.  
_"It's a hit!" _He screams in Japanese as the newly wed couple runs for the door, _"Hattori run…"_ Fucking asshole I fire three darts at him, but he turns the table over on its side. I feel a shift in the wind baldy just threw three knives at me. I snatch one out of the air and dodge the last two. I throw the knife and catch him in the shoulder. Hanzo rushes to his side and I leap across the floor at Hanzo my foot has a small dagger on it and it is pointed at his throat. The white guy kicks me out of the air. I smash a table as I hit the floor, but I leap from my back to my feet.  
Dam Hanzo is getting away, "You must be little copperhead…" The arrogant little prick says, "You can call me Sting Ray…"  
I smile at him, "You must be one of the Venoms…"  
"Correct-tomudo… babe…" He drops into the eagle stance, He is not Hanzo, but he will do. I remove my gauntlet, belt and swords, because the asshole has no weapons. I strike first testing him and he blocks and counters my attack. I do a spin kick and get into an all-out brawl. This is like one of those fights you see on those old Saturday matinees, where they usually show those old Chinese movies. He is bigger than me and his punches hurt a little more, but I hold my own. Until he lands a hit in my face breaking my nose. I throw all the rules out the window, because he just pissed me off. I blow dust into his eyes and he stumbles backwards cussing like a sailor. I sweep his feet from under him and jump up. I come down on his head and hear this horrific crunch sound under my feet. I throw his body out and I torch the bar, I change my mind and decide to leave Charles' body where they can find it, before I leave I carve a copperhead into his chest.

Black Mamba stands over Charles' dead body with Satel and June at her side. "The rest of you are returning to China… It is time Nikkia Bell and I settle our unfinished business…" Satel shakes her head no and Mamba slaps her across the face, "You will do as you are told..." And she walks away.

I return to the Shuriken Ki temple, Ozin is furious with me for trying to kill Hattori Hanzo. I am punished with a caning issued by Hakiro, who takes great pleasure in striking me with the Kano stick. I am in my room with my laptop when I receive an email on my site, it reads; _Time we settled our affairs meet me in the baseball field by your old house… It is a good place for you to die and since your mother made an appointment with me but broke it you can take her place…  
_I reply to message saying that I will be there… I show Ozin and he tells me that I am ready… I pack all my belongings as I have no intention of returning to Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Face to Face

I am driven to the airport by Hakiro who is displeased we say nothing to each other, Ozin didn't come with me. I swore to him that she would die and I would do all in my power to kill her. When I arrive at the airport I have to wait an hour before boarding. As I wait I think about my grandparents and all the grief I caused them and as I think on them their ghostly images appear before me. The last thing I said to them after I was emancipated was that I love them, but I must find my own path in life. My father appears next to them I imagine he is smiling at me and that if he could he would apologize for dropping the ball as my father.  
"I love you dad…" I whisper as I stare into infinity. And finally my mother is there… Is it approval or disapproval I see… I cannot tell… I whisper I love you… She says forgive me… and I imagine she is saying I never meant any of this for you… I should have made sure Beatrix was dead…  
_"Now boarding nonstop from Tokyo to Las Angeles USA…"  
_I dry my eyes and go to the gate, my guts are turning and I feel a twitch in my ears, someone is following me. Whoever this person is they are very good. I board the plane, I see something out of the corner of my eye, but when I look its gone. My weapons are in my carrying case, I don't trust these assholes. The weapons are inside the lining of my bag and it is led lined so the x-ray didn't catch it.

USA:

It has been awhile since I was in the USA, I land in Las Angeles and get lost in the big city. I buy a cheap but serviceable car and drive to Pasedena. I decide to stop in a motel and set up my weapons, I take some powder, throwing stars… blades and my gauntlet… I intend to fight Beatrix strait up with my Hanzo sword, but if she is as good as they say she is I will need some ninja tricks. I drive by the baseball field it hasn't change in over twenty years. When my mom coached our team was undefeated. I also want to get a feel for the park at night so I spend the night in the park.  
Its summer time and children are out of school, I drive by the old house, my grandparents had sold it years ago. A new family is living there, so I break in and look around. The memories of that day come flooding back, so I burn the house to the ground. It was always my intention to have the house demolished, besides the family has good insurance and they are on vacation. I dump a few million into their account, I would sure like to see their faces when they look into the account and find five million dollars there. Before I started the fire I placed all their family pictures into a safe deposit box and send the key to a close relative.  
Two days left until I face Beatrix so I drive by the cemetery where all my blood family is buried. I place flowers on the graves of my grandparents, my father and what the hell… I find a note on my grave or at least the grave where the body of the woman I killed took my place. It reads:

_Little Copperhead… I have removed the body of the woman in your grave to make room for you… Soon you will be with your mother again… Truly Yours,  
Beatrix Kiddo… AKA Black Mamba…_

That arrogant cocky bitch… oh I am going to enjoy this a great deal. I come to my mothers grave and find another note saying: _The Bitch deserved it…_ No I won't get angry she is trying to throw me off… She is scared, that's it she is scared of what I can do… I return to my hotel room and even though nothing has been moved, someone was in my room. I can tell by impressions on the rug… It wasn't Mamba… That I am positive off… It would seem that someone is after me and their skills for not being seen are equal to that of a ninja…  
An alley maybe of Beatrix's or someone else wanting the bounty on my head. After I kill Kiddo I am going to hunt down the assholes who placed a bounty on my head. I go to sleep and I have been trained to sleep with my eyes open and my ears and senses at the ready. I dream of victory of killing Beatrix, tomorrow is the day and I plan to win.  
Its like Christmas the day you have been waiting for some time now. It is also like the premiere of a good movie or a late night screening. I eat a good breakfast and I buy a news paper. Oh shit the headlines read legendary kick-boxer Lawrence "The Law" Spacey is found dead in his gym his eyes had been plucked out. His wife died of heart failure. That bitch, that no good dirty bitch! I'm pissed off now so I stretch to loosen up, God this day is passing by slowly. As the seconds tick by I do things to kill time, like sharpening my blades, practicing with my Hanzo sword.  
I have been trained in the Samurai art styles, but I always preferred my ninja blades. They are smaller, but they get the job done, I still plan to stab her in the chest the way she did my mother. I remember what the coroner said as he examined my mother's body… "_She put one hell of a fight up…she used her hands and her feet… When she answered the door her attacker punched her in the face… You can see here on her hand where she blocked a kick… Both women were fluent in martial arts…" _I will never forget the look on my father's face when the man said those words. The only reason they stopped fighting was because I came home so the coroner deduced that my mother knew the attacker especially from the broken cup of coffee they found in the kitchen. My father didn't know my mother had a gun, there were a lot of things we didn't know about her.  
The sun is finally setting and I do my best not to be noticed blending into my surroundings. I see familiar faces now grown and have families of their own. I wish I could speak with them, but I am suppose to be dead. I walk the streets of my old neighborhood from shadow to shadow unseen and unnoticed. Its now eleven forty-five, time to go to the park. When I arrive the trees are swaying in the night breeze a dog barks somewhere I get out of the car dressed in black. And like the wind she suddenly appears Beatrix Kiddo walks out of the trees, her hair is in a ponytail, her lips are painted red. Shit time has been good to the bitch as she is wearing all black.  
We walk towards one another her sword is her hand still in the sheath and mine, its strapped across my back. She raises an eyebrow, "A Hanzo sword, Budd's Hanzo sword… Who gave you that sword?" She asks in all too demanding voice.  
I smile, "A mutual friend…"  
"Her name wouldn't happen to be Elle Driver would it…" I do not reply, "I see she hasn't learned her lesson… and who taught you ninjitsu…"  
"I tell you…" I say, "…after I kill you!" I scream running towards drawing my blade with one hand. Her sword remains in its sheath as she charges me as well. There is a thudded clang as our weapons hit. Dam I didn't scratch her, as I turn she is unsheathing her sword and we charge each other again. I set my feet as our melee begins, Dam she is fast. Our swords make a distinctive sound as they hit. This bitch is fast and strong… she switches hands and punches me in the face with her right. I use the momentum and spin around swinging my sword, she ducks and kicks me in the chest. I go flying three feet and hit my back, but I go into a roll as she charges me. Owe she cuts me on the shoulder, it bleeds, but it is not deep. Dam it I wanted to draw first blood, ha I manage to cut her on her upper leg.  
I will win. I will kill her…Oh shit! How did she do that? Beatrix flourishes her sword steps inside my guard and disarms me. My sword goes flying into a nearby tree. She swings again and I lean to the side and twist around her on my toes snatching the sheath from my back. She thrusts forward, but I place the sheath in the path of the blade. She smiles at me as take her sword, I unsheathe it, but Beatrix does a backwards cartwheel and recovers my sword from the tree.  
I sigh and charge each other again, she shocks me again by taking her sword from my hands and throwing me mine, the she elbows me in the side of the head. I drop to the ground and clip her legs, but she goes into a roll. I charge trying to open up her back, but she twists the blade behind her and blocks my attack. I see an opening and disarm her, this is it… She is dead now… I thrust forward… What the fuck! Beatrix leaps up as the blade is coming at her and stands with one foot on my sword. How in the hell did she do that. Now that I think about it that bitch let me disarm her. She is toying with me… I look up at her in total shock as she looks down on me and flip kicks me in the face dismounting my sword.  
My mouth is bleeding, but what pisses me off is the fact that this witch is toying with. No I don't think so you will take me seriously! I charge her with everything and I manage a cut just below her throat. I slash her on the leg as she tries to dodge my attacks. Down on one knee she goes and I bring my blade down but she claps her hands together stopping the blade. She pushes my sword to the side and performs the three inch punch. Two of my ribs are broken and the wind is knocked out of me. As I stumble backwards she attacks, I am now on my back and my eye is filled with three fingers. Her thumb, index and forefingers… Oh shit! I catch her hand at the last minute before she can pluck my eye out. Dam she is strong…  
I manage to get my feet under her and flip her off me, from my back I flip up to my feet, but when I turn she has her sword again and unleashes an array of combos and attacks. Owe my other arm is cut, owe my upper leg. Dam she punches me in the face and I duck as her sword comes at my throat. Doubt sets in and I realize that maybe I am not ready for this fight. I am not ready for a strait up fight and after all I was trained as a ninja… I roll away from her and as she is coming at me I blow dust into her eyes… She just laughs at me as she jumps up and drop kicks me in the chest. I throw darts from gauntlet at her but she catches them all with her blade.  
Okay pellet and smoke time, I bust a pellet and we are engulfed in pure white smoke… Gotcha bitch or so I thought… I am taught to fight without my eyes but her blade blocks every attack and her arm or feet counters every punch and kick. As the smoke clears a calloused hand wraps around my throat. I am lifted off my feet as I gasp for air.  
"Stupid little girl…" She says to me, "Our business is concluded…"  
I gather up as much strength as I can and raise my knees into her chest. She drops me and I swing my blade for her legs, Beatrix jumps and brings her sword to down on me. I block, but she makes a weird move… All I see is my blood spatter across her face and torso and then my hand plops to the ground… I don't give her the satisfaction of screaming, but this shit hurts. She kicks me in the face and I hit my back… I grit my teeth as stabs me in the shoulder… God make the pain stop… Then Beatrix kicks me in the ribs after pulling the blade out. She walks around me with this sadistic look on her face, void of all compassion expect for maybe her daughter BB. She looks at my leg and raises her foot… I am not going to beg… neither will I scream… as her foot comes down on my knee… Tears fill my eyes and I think maybe I needed more training… Another ten years perhaps… Like Bruce Wayne in the comic books I should have traveled the world learning different styles… It was not enough… All I learned was a drop in the bucket when compared to the woman standing over me… Its funny the things you think about just before you die!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi I was suppose to have a chapter called betrayed and it was suppose to be Chapter 11, but I decided to put BB here as it was not required…enjoy

Chapter 11. BB

My name is Brittany Beatrix Kiddo, but everyone calls me BB. I am globe trotter, I like to go where the action is… Skiing in the alps, bungy jumping of the golden gate bridge, surfing in Australia, Florida, Jamaica, and climbing Mount Everest. If its fast I'll drive it, if its high I'll will jump off or climb it. I am an adrenaline junky… I guess I get that from both my parents. Boy are they fucked up… I guess I'm fucked up to, that is why I am always on the move. Am I running away from my a world of killing.  
If you are curious then here it is… My parents were world class assassins, they killed for money and they were the best… They also were lovers and when my mother found out she was pregnant she ran off during a hit she was to carry out. My father Bill… I don't know his last name or even if has a last name… He went looking for the people who killed her… but he learned she wasn't dead… She was living in El Paso Texas under the name Arlene Makiavelli, I was in her belly and she was getting ready to marry Tommy… My father was a murdering bastard, he'd kill you for staring to long… He and his team of Assassins kill everyone at the Twin Pines wedding chapel and Bill my father shoots my mother Beatrix in the head…Thank God he didn't shoot her in the stomach or heart…  
I am born prematurely and he has a DNA test… yep I'm his daughter… While he raises me my mother lays in a coma for the next four years. When she awaken, she is very pissed and kills two of the vipers and blinds one, then she kills my father…I am eighteen years old when I learn the truth…I am really pissed off at them both for the fucked up way they handled all that…Am I just like them I would like to think I am not… I remember Emelio my pet gold fish and how I killed him…My pet dog fufu the poodle at ten…Maybe I am like my parents fucked up…  
When I learn the truth I stop talking to my mother…I focus on school… I am eighteen years old and I attend college and graduate in just three years…I have a degree in Psychology and languages…I speak fifteen fluently including Hebrew and the American Indian dialect of the Sioux Nation…I speak Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Swahili, Spanish, Vietnamese, French, Italian, Russian, German, Ethiopian, Greek and Arabic…My mother taught me Chinese and Japanese…I was almost raped in college and used the five point palm exploding heart technique on the asshole…It was our ninth date…The first person to try and kill me was an assassin named the Dog…I killed him with his own gun…  
Sigh…I don't know why I am thinking about all this…I am as good as my mother, but I want nothing of that crazy shit…That underworld assassin crap…I love my mother for keeping me away from all that but it found me nonetheless. She taught me well and I can defend myself...I would be lying if I said that there wasn't apart of me that liked ending people's lives…I am reminded of an old saying those who live by the sword, die by it, so I try not to live by the sword…that is from the bible…Sigh again, I still keep a forty-five under my pillow and I carry my father's Hanzo Sword wherever I go…  
I am in Australia and the flavor of the month is surfing of the coast…I still can't shake this uneasy feeling, the last time I felt it was when I was five and in my bed…I sat up and I was very sleepy, but this feeling woke me up and then the door opened up and mommy came and got me…In a sleepy voice I asked where was daddy…He is sleeping I was told…So that is why I don't talk with my mother and only visit her on her birthday…We laugh and talk like mother and daughter, best of friends…I miss Lucas my last boyfriend…He was killed by someone code named Rabbit because of how quick he kills his targets and the fact that he always gets away from the authorities…It was my first sword fight and the Rabbit's last.  
So I am surfing riding this huge wave…when I see Kyle on the beach…Fuck what does he want? "You're the one who has been following me around?" I ask disapprovingly when I reach the shore.  
He looks at me in this sad pathetic way, oh God, a tear…Kyle never cries, "BB…" And he never calls me BB, "…BB its your mother…She is dead…"  
I hear the words, but I don't believe them as I fall to my knees. My surf friends and globe trotting buddies rush over to me, I ignore their inquiries as to what is wrong…They called my mother the lioness, Black Mamba…How in the hell can she be dead… "How did it happen?" I finally manage to ask.  
"I don't know…Satel wouldn't tell me…All her text says is to get you and come to China…Her body has been taken to China…"

China:

"When I arrive all the funeral arrangements have been already made by Satel. What do I care she is like a sister to me… all I want to know is how she died. There are a lot of people at my mother's funeral friends and enemies, government officials from all over the world. I guess when the number one assassin in the world dies everyone wants to show respect. My mother's head had been sown back on and the stab wound cleaned and closed.  
People say some beautiful things about my mother and I see her in an all new light. Hattori Hanzo is there as well, he gives me his condolences. I wait there until everyone leaves, Kyle remains behind and I look at him, "Where is Satel?" Kyle brings me to the old White Lotus Temple where Pei Mei taught my mother and father. Satel is waiting in her usual skimpy attire. With a wave of her hand she dismisses Kyle as the senior member of the venoms it was her right.  
Satel and I hug, then in sign language she explains to me what happens the night our mother died. My eyebrows flicker as she mentions Nikkia Bell… I had heard in passing that the daughter of Vernita Green had made a name for herself in the world of assassins. So she tells me how she trails Nikkia and follow her to the ball park near her old house. They fight and my mother is in rare form kicking little copperhead's ass. Then my mother cuts off her hand and she is about to finish off Nikkia when the Grandmaster of the Shuriken Ki stabs her from behind and they say something Satel was too far away and in too much shock to move. She does hear Nikkia Bell scream that she is mine and after that fuck beheads my mother he strikes Nakkia across the face. Ozin's second come out of nowhere and he is about to kill Nakkia and that is when Satel intervenes. She fights of Ozin and slashes his second across the chest. Ozin orders the other ninjas to attack as he and his second escape. Satel kills all eight ninjas and secures the area. She finally checks on Nakkia and she is still alive, so Satel punches her in the face knocking Nakkia out.  
I am breathing heavy not knowing how to feel, I am definitely going to kill Ozin… I only met him once and that is when I was five…I never really liked him, but my father thought the world of the son of the bitch…Nikkia is another problem, she didn't actually kill my mother…and Satel did the honorable thing…but the bitch could be a loose cannon.  
"Take me too her Satel…"

I flex my hand which had been reattached by some doctor, I don't understand sign language so Satel as she is called told me by text. After she punched me out Satel contacted some friends of Mamba in the states they reattached my hand and sowed up Mamba's body. I was taken to China and made to wait here under guard while Satel contacted someone named Kyle.  
I am in the middle of my lunch when the door opens and Satel walks in with a tall blonde girl, she has Black Mamba's eyes. "You must be BB…" My hand itches…  
"I must be…"  
She looks pissed, "So what do you want?"  
"Satel here told me some of the particulars but I want to hear it from you…" I sigh and I have to be careful what I say because this bitch would kill me in a second, I wonder what she thinks of me…I speak about the fight with the passion of someone who appreciates a good fight. "Satel to my surprise saves my life… I can't believe Ozin betrayed me like that…"  
She looks at with both compassion and disgust, "First of all my mother didn't kill Pei Mei…She loved him like a father…It was Elle Driver who poisoned him…and she was the one who killed my uncle…That blind bitch has much to answer for…" She says looking at Satel who nods, she returns her attention to me.  
I return her stare with all the strength I can muster, "So what happens now? Are you going to kill me…"  
She sighs, "I should…" BB looks at Satel, "I'm not sure yet… Stay here…" As she walks out BB looks at Kyle, "Keep her on ice and if she twitches end her…"

For the first time in my life I feel lost, I have been running from this part of my life for so long, if I had been there then maybe my mother would be alive. Satel places a hand on my shoulder and I look at her with tears in my eyes. She signs to me: "Your mother never wanted this for you and I am sure Vernita didn't either and the only reason I spared Nikkia is because she didn't kill our mother and she can lead us to the Shuriken Ki Ninjas…" She looks at me with that face that could melt butter and signs, "If you wish it I will kill her… but that would not be honorable… The Shuriken Ki are to blame and I want another crack at Hakiro…" I smile at Satel and stare into the sunset.

Its been hours since I spoke to BB and a part of me is hoping that she decides to keep me alive. A part of me has had satisfaction watching that bitch die…I have better sense than to actually say that to BB, but I also feel cheated by Ozin. My vengeance is now directed at him and all the Shuriken Ki…I will have to kill them all…that is if BB allows me to live…The doors open and BB returns with Satel at her side, here we go.  
She walks right up to me, "Can you tell me where the Shuriken Ki temple is?"  
I smile on the inside I have something she wants, but will she give what I want, "Of course I can…but the information has a price…" Shit Satel's hand drops to her blade.  
BB raises an eyebrow, "You realize that you are not in a position to bargain…"  
I grunt, "From your point of view yes…I have been betrayed and I have as much right as you to go after Ozin and his ninjas…If you kill me the information dies with me…Torture me if you wish, but I won't talk…drug me, that won't work either, because I have a high tolerance for both…I may not be ninja, but I was trained as one…"  
Is that admiration on her face? "Brave words…I suppose I should let you go and have you followed…" Shit and her people are good. "You have been taught Karate, Mui Ti, Twikwondoe, Ju Jitsu, and ninjitsu…How would you like learn the things taught to me by mother?"  
Did she just say what I think she said. "Absolutely…"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for taking so long with the update I have been working on Star Wars the Order of Darth Traya and I have started an X-Men first class the Original X-Men, not to mention the stuff I am planning on publishing…anyway enjoy the rest of Nakkia Kills

Chapter 12. My New Master

I cannot believe she offered to train me, dam I would be fool not to accept. "Alright yes I accept…"  
Kyle who is really cute rushes forward, _"You can't be serious…This bitch has dedicated her life to killing Mamba…Mamba is dead and pardon me but the next best thing is to kill you…" _Okay he was speaking French and I don't know what he just said but it can't be good. Oh crap there goes Satel with the dam sign language.  
"_I think you are wrong… I believe she has learned her lesson…and if we train her we can help her overcome her hurts about her mother…"  
_Oh great now BB addresses them both in Chinese... At least I think its Chinese, I only speak Japanese and a smattering of Spanish, I wish someone would speak Japanese or English for goodness sake. _"I am no fool, but I'd rather help her than use her the way Ozin did… or kill her for trying to kill my mother and failing…"  
_ _"If you intend to this I want nothing of it…I wish to form my own team…Mamba swore that to me…that I could leave and make my own team…" _BB looks at Satel and she hunches her shoulders, what in the hell are they saying.  
Finally English, "Do as you wish…"  
I awake the next morning and someone brings me breakfast after I eat I go outside the sun isn't up yet and there is a fog over the mountain. BB and Satel are outside practicing their form is perfect as they go from one pose to the next. I watch them for a few minutes wondering when my lessons will start. BB's left leg is stretched out and her hands are at different angles to each other.  
"Are you going to stand there all day and watch or are you going to join us?" Shit, you learn by doing, I rush to her left side and follow their movements. From my right leg to left then back again, a standing split, then to one knee with two punches to the air. We do this for the next two hours. Then BB takes me to the board and with her finger touching the board, her hand is in a chopping form, she makes a fist in one motion and punches a hole into the board. Holy shit! The three inch punch technique, I am made to punch that board all day. My hands hurt because she had me practice with both hands on that board. I can punch cinder blocks with my fist but this is difficult. I carry buckets of water up those dam steps across my back. She makes me run and run for miles, my jog takes me away from the temple and back up the steps.  
The days are long, but it is worth it as I master the eagle style, tiger-crane, the twelve punches of the shaolin, and the legendary ghost kick. I also teach BB and Satel a few things about ninjitsu, they learn quickly. A sense of sisterhood comes over me with BB and Satel, they seem to have accepted me. June and Sogotsu have left to be members of Kyle's team. He calls them the five deaths.  
It is three hours until midnight and we are sitting around a campfire. BB is playing a large flute, I look at her and I feel it is time to ask a question I have been wanting to ask for a while now. "Can you tell me something?" She stops playing the flute, "Does BB stand for something or is it just a nickname…"  
She laughs, "My name is Brittany Beatrix Kiddo…My father named me…"  
I frown, "Why don't you have your father's last name…"  
She hunches her shoulders, "I asked him that when I was four…He said my mother was asleep and that I deserved her last name…It was the least he owed her…"  
I narrow my eyes, "So what is your father's last name?"  
"I don't know actually…Everyone always called him Bill…" We both start laughing, Satel remains stoned face. I grow serious, "Will you teach me the five point palm exploding heart technique…"  
Her smile vanishes and she looks at me the same way her mother did in the kitchen, "No…I swore to my mother that I would only teach it to someone who is worthy…"  
I show my offense by raising an eyebrow, "I am not worthy enough…"  
"Nope…"  
She starts playing her flute again and I stand up, "I will fight you for it…"  
Out of the corner of my eye I see Satel's hand drop to one of her swords, but BB says. "What?"  
I smile, "You say I am not worthy…so lets fight…I win and you teach me the technique…"  
"What happens when I win?"  
I smile, "You cocky bitch…okay…um…" I draw a blank.  
"Okay if I win you will owe me a favor…" She says standing up.  
"What?"  
"When I think of it I will let you know… How do we determine the winner?"  
"Whoever makes the other say I yield…"  
We square off against one another, we both take up the eagle stance. She may have taught me many things, but I learned many more things before that. I throw the first punch and she the first kick. BB lands the first lick, God she is strong, but I counter and kick her in the side. I back flip off the tree and go flying at her the way Elle taught me. She goes into a cartwheel and catches me with her legs and flips me onto my back. She straddles me and starts punching me in the face, but I manage to throw her off. I three inch punch her in the face and she three inch punches me in the hip.  
This fight turns into a respectful brawl and in the end I have to say I yield. I am breathing heavy, my eye is swollen and my nose is gushing blood. BB is just a bad as I am, I even managed to pull a handful of her pretty blond hair out.  
"Do you know why you lost?" She asks rubbing something into her hair and combing it over with her hand.  
"What you a psychiatrist now?"  
"I have a masters degree in psychiatry…" She replied smiling.  
I sigh, "Okay I will bite why did I loose…"  
She stood up, "Because you still see me as the daughter of the woman who killed your mother…Why not see me as the person who wants to be your friend instead of your enemy…" She walked away from me in a huff. Who the fuck does she think she is talking to me like that? I didn't ask her to teach me shit. She could have killed me, I don't owe her shit…  
"What the fuck are you looking at…" I say to Satel.  
Oh shit she draws her swords and stab them into the ground, "You… you stupid fuck!" oh my God she just spoke, her voice sounds like a little girl, an innocent child's voice. "Your mother is dead and BB lost her mother as well…By all rights you should be dead! You are alive…neither of your mother's wanted this lifestyle for their daughters. Beatrix tried to walk away, but she couldn't because she needed to protect her daughter from all the assholes who wanted revenge for what Bill did to people they knew…Your mother walked away as well and tried to change…Perhaps the two of you have a lot more in common than you realize!" She gets up and pulls her blades from the ground.  
Boy do I feel like an ass, I mean…okay I will admit it. When we were fighting I did see Beatrix standing before me and while her mother killed mine…and I tried to kill her mother…I have to admit that I failed miserably…and Satel spared my life and the daughter of my mother's killer could have killed me…I need to let it go…I don't know if I can forgive Beatrix…I was cheated, but her daughter doesn't deserve to pay for her mother's crimes…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. The Man From Okinawa  
We are in Okinawa and I have a feeling of why we are here. We go into the mountains where a lonely house sits. Oh shit the bald guy and Hattori Hanzo are outside practicing with swords. BB has a conversation with them, baldy seems upset, but Hanzo sighs and then BB waves me over.  
"Hattori Hanzo has agreed to teach you the Samarai sword…You will learn best from him…"  
We practice with wooden swords, I have skill but I am lower than an amateur when compared to Hattori Hanzo. His sword is everywhere at the same time. The first time he beats me in fifteen moves, the second time, its eleven moves, then eight, the numbers go lower and lower and before long is disarming me in one move. From the corner of my eye I see BB, Satel, and Baldy having a three way sparring match. Sometimes BB wins, sometimes it's baldly and others Satel stands victorious. Of the three of them BB wins most of the matches, then they start paring up two on one.  
When I finish my lessons with Hanzo I am tired and weary both in mind and body. Things have become so complicated, especially where BB is concerned. I miss my mother, but she is dead and…and…Oh shit! She is dead and yes I tried to avenge her but instead maybe I should take a page from BB and live for her instead of trying to avenge her. I see my mother again and she nods in approval.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
BB sighs, "Sure go ahead…"  
I take a deep breath, "I am sorry…you are not your mother and…well that is all I can manage to say…I can't forgive your mother for killing my mother, but I can't hold her daughter responsible for what she did…and I understand the reason she did what she did…"  
BB sighs and looks at me, "I know what I want…" She says, "Be my sister…" She says and walks away.  
We spend a year with Hanzo and Baldly and in that time I learn to master the samarai sword. When I started this mission…no quest it was to avenge my mother…and I found a friend in BB and Satel…I watched Beatrix Kiddo die at the hand of another…I still have hate, but not for Beatrix, it is directed at Ozin for his betrayal of me…I want him dead…for taking away my chance…I want him dead for using me…Never again will let others use me! I will be stronger than my mother…and when I die it will be on my terms, but first Ozin Toki must die!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Sisters

"Well!" I demand looking at Hattorri, Nikkia is there as well.  
He smiles at me, "She is ready…"  
I sigh and look at Nikkia, "Come with me…"

Finally I hear those words, I am ready, after a year and a half of sword training with Hattori they think I am ready to help get vengeance on Ozin. We take a private plane to Italy, what the fuck are we doing in Italy. We go skiing in the alps. I pull BB on the side, "Why are we here?"  
"To loosen you up and to teach you to ski…"  
"I don't ski…" I say looking at her, "And how is skiing going to help with training…"  
She smiles that mischievous smile at me, "Trust me…" God I hate skiing, Satel to my surprise is a good skier. I learn but I am not having fun and I fail to see the point of this.  
We are in our cabin and BB is roasting marshmellows while Satel is drinking coco. "Okay why are we here really…" I have never heard Satel laugh and it seemed to even shock BB.  
"To have some fun…You are wound up tighter than a drum…"  
"I don't have time for fun…"  
"Do you have time to live?"  
I roll my eyes, "You are analyzing me again…"  
"Well I am gathering information on the Shuriken Ki… Friends of my mother…"  
I stand up, "I can tell you about the Shuriken Ki…"  
She smiles at me, "No doubt, but your information is outdated by a year and a half…In the meantime we are going shopping…"  
Do I have time to live? My whole life has been about revenge and that was taken from me. What do I have to live for? I guess I can live for myself, do I want children? I am not sure, I want love… to know the love of a man. BB introduces to me to her friends. Ha! Stuck up social lights and assholes, although Wesley is very cute.  
"Stop staring at my man before I pluck your eyes out bitch!" BB whispers into my ear.  
"Are you two an item?"  
She sighs, "Wesley almost died because of me…" She looked at me and smiled, then she looked at Jonathan, his father was black and mother Italian, both had a lot of bank. "We like to call him Wesley by his last name…The Rabbit had been watching me and he killed the man my mother sent to watch my back…He kidnapped Wesley and drugged him…I killed the bastard, but I was this close to loosing him…" She motioned with her hands.  
"So he knows about…" My voice trails off.  
"No…He was so drugged up he thought it was a dream…"  
"May I say that you are a smart young woman but very dum…If he was my man…" I lean I close, "How is he? Have you two…" I make a sound with my mouth. "He is black and Italian…I couldn't walk for three days…" We both blush and laugh, "I get an orgasm just thinking about him…"  
I get up and grab Wesley and as we walk towards BB I whisper in his ear. God he smells good, "Talk to each other you dum fucks…" Everyone claps and watch them as they make googly eyes at each other and whisper. I go sit by Satel who signs thank you to me. We are on the beach sitting around a campfire. Dam how long does it take to recon someone. I guess I will try to enjoy myself, as we go deep sea diving. Sky diving and BB teaches me to surf, who would think that under that adrenaline junky exterior lies the heart of a deadly warrior.  
We go shopping and BB has a black belt in that as well. The girl spends money like water and I find that I like the finer things in life as well. We are having dinner the three of us in London when the waiter hands me BB a note.  
"Come we are returning to Japan…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Fury of Two Women Scorned  
When we arrived in Japan a Yakuza clan boss was waiting for us Boss Inzo Hukai. Inzo is the last surviving member of the Hukai clan and he wants revenge on Ozin for his family, he is only seventeen. He has been secretly rebuilding his father's empire and he is also bank rolling BB's blood quest to destroy the Shuriken Ki.  
_"Who is the babe?"  
_We are speaking my favorite language Japanese, _"She is Nikki…My friend and ally…She has a score to settle with the Shuriken Ki…"  
_We are driving up the street in an unmarked bullet proof limo, _"Ozin has increased his clan by fifty new blades…His wife is with him at the temple…Make sure you kill everyone…"  
"What about security?" _I ask.  
He looks at me, _"They have enough guns to storm the White House in the Americas…He also has motion detectors and automated guns…"_

An hour later BB, Satel and I are in a motel room three miles from Tono valley. BB is planning like a general going to war, "Satel will take care of the guns on the walls…Nikki you will take out the wall guards and hidden ninjas…"  
"What are you going to be doing?"  
"Me…I 'm going to walk right through the front door…" She looks at each of us in the eyes, "Everyone dies no survivors…" I can't believe this is the same girl I was deep sea diving and skiing with a few weeks ago and she is talking about killing people.  
"Ozin is mine…" I declare.  
"If you kill him you must kill the wife…" We look at Satel who starts signing.  
"_Hakiro is mine and mine alone…"  
_I understand her because during my training with Hattorri she taught me sign language. "Fine…" BB says.  
"We will have to fight the five blades together…" I say speaking up, "They are very dangerous…"  
"Elle is mine then…Lets go…"  
I remember the movie Conan the Barbarian, when Conan, Valeria and Subutai are getting ready to break into Thulsa Doom's fortress and steal the princess. If this were a movie then hell yeah that music would be perfect for what we are bout to do. We have arrived in a village in Tono Valley, we arrived via a car. Ozin was made to think that he was meeting with Yakuza Boss to discuss protection from the other Yakuza's for his clan. BB, Satel, and I are butt naked as we get ready. We dress in all black skin tight body suits. The chest and abdomen are padded along with the thighs and upper arms. We place grease paint on our skin marking ourselves. I haven't thrown away all my ninja training so I arm myself with throwing stars and knives.  
We stand before each other as warrior sisters and place our hands on top of the others. It is time to kill, so we go our separate ways into the night. Satel must take out the guns and I must take down the patrolling guards. I snatch the first from the ground with my sickle and pull him into the tree. I slit his throat and take down the next two with my throwing stars. I take the place of one of the guards oh shit!  
"You did you here anything…" I turn around, "Your not Shuriken Ki…" I rip his throat out with one hand and lower him to the ground. Satel has marked the guns with plastic explosives. I send her the signal as I have taken down all the patrols. She pulls out the remote and one after the other the guns explode. As BB rides her bike toward the front gate I zip-line from the tree into the courtyard. Satel scales the wall and joins me as BB jumps off the bike and sends it into the main gate. The explosion tares the gate down and rips the wall up.

"They are here!" Ozin says after the second explosion.

We are standing back to back as a smoke pellet is thrown into our mist, there is a pop and we are engulfed in white smoke. There is a unified war cry as fifty Ninjas rush into the smoke cloud. I here Satel and BB to my right and left behind me they have already killed eleven Kis between them. I snatch the eye of my first opponent and decapitate him, I spin into the second man taking both his hands and flourish my sword and stab behind me under my arm. Someone charges me from behind, so I back flip up onto his shoulders and slice half his face off.  
When the smoke clears all fifty ninjas are dead, then I hear the twang as hundreds of arrows are fired at us. I dive, dodge, and swing my sword. BB twists around like a tornado and Satel windmills her two swords from side to side. We survive and here they come again, they attack in waves this time a hundred Kies attack us. I go flying like a torpedo and stab the first ninja in the chest. Two more fall to my Hanzo sword and then I pluck an eye of the fool who got to close. I tackled from behind, but I bash him in the face with my head ad go into a split as another ninja tries to stab me. I take his legs with one swing and from the sitting position I go into a cartwheel stabbing my sword into the gut of the guy on the ground.  
BB is buzz saw as she cuts her way through our enemies, I turn to her just in time to see her perform the five point palm exploding heart technique. Then she rolls to her back and comes up on her knees stabbing the guy behind her by raising his blade over his head. She is attacked from the left and right, BB jumps into the air spinning like a top. She decapitates the guy on the left and cuts the throat of the guy on the right. When she lands a ninja is charging her from the front, BB drops to her back and raises her feet. With her feet, BB takes the man's sword and stabs the guy behind her, then BB jumps up from her back and stabs the guy in front of her in the face.  
I take out my sickle and hang the guy charging Satel from behind, she nods to me and throws her left sword up into the air and grabs the sword arm of the man she is fighting. Satel severs his arm and throws the blade with the hand still attached like a spear. It hits the guy to my right in the chest. Then Satel raises her hand and catches her sword, anyone who comes near Satel is dead in less than a minute.  
Once again the three of us standing back to back, the five blades enter the blood soaked snow filled courtyard. "Time to separate the adults from the children…" I say to Satel and BB, Hakiro is with them.  
_"So little copperhead…It comes to this… We will finally cross swords…If you survive the five blades…"  
_Satel charges first, then BB and I charge at the same time. Satel stabs the guy she is fighting in the foot with her right blade then she decapitates him with the left. She is then kicked in the back but I snatch the guy off her with my sickle. Satel rolls in our direction and throws her right sword into his back. The remaining members of the five blades are finished off with the five point palm.  
"I am going after Elle!" BB declares.  
"Ozin is mine…" I say leaving Satel with Hakiro, as BB would say they have unfinished business.

_"I remember you from the park…" _Hakiro said drawing his sword. Satel flicks the blood off her swords and start twirling them from side to side._ "I am going to enjoy killing you…" _They charged each other and Satel is a whirlwind of blades as she attacks Hakiro, they seem evenly matched, but Satel kicks him in between the legs and does a spin kick. The she drop kicks Hakiro landing on her back. As he hits the wall she jumps to her feet from her back and leaps forward pinning him to the wall, both her swords are in his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. BB and the Blind Lady

I walk down the tunnel described to me by Nikkia, its time to put all my childhood fears to rest and that means killing Elle Driver. I enter a cave well lit with candles and the bitch is sitting in the center of the room wearing a Kimono and drinking tea. She sniffs the air like a dog, "BB is that you?"  
"Yeah its me…" I reply stabbing my father's sword into the ground.  
"Come close child so that I can feel your face…I want to see with my hands the type of woman you have become…"  
"I have come to kill you…"  
She gasped as if she is truly surprised by my statement, "I was like a mother to you…Why would you want to kill me?"  
"You have a strange memory bitch…I remember the way you use to fawn over my father…I also remember the time I accidently waist my chocolate milk on you and you slapped me and said that if I ever told my father you would poison him and snap my neck…"  
She sneered at me and stood, "Who has the strange memory now? You did that on purpose and laughed your little ass off…didn't you little BB…"  
I did, but I was a child and I was playing…I won't give her the satisfaction of getting in my head. "Well you deserved it…I knew then as you know now…You never were good enough for my father…You were just something to replace the loss of my mother…"  
"You bitch you were in my way and so was your mother…I should have killed her when I had the chance…"  
"Yeah you should have…A mistake I won't make…"  
I start walking towards her, "Wait! Won't you spare my life…For the love I had for your father…"  
I smile, "If only you knew what love was…"  
"I can learn…My life was fucked up, but I can make amends and learn from my mistakes…"  
This is pathetic, the great Elle Driver begging for her life. Actually she is stalling and if she thinks I will fall for it then she is a bigger fool than I thought. "Maybe I would believe you, but you killed my uncle Budd…He always knew how to make me laugh…Then you killed Pei Mei and my mother loved him like a father…and that would make him my grandfather…"  
Enough chit chat this bitch has to die, I scream as I run and do a flying kick at her. Elle ducks and does a spin kick, I block with my right and jump into a bicycle kick. She blocks with hands and counters with a straight punch, but I catch her fist and start to squeeze. She tries to clip my feet, but I release her fist and punch her five times in the chest. She falls backwards, raises her feet and kicks me in the face. I go into a roll and come back up on my feet, I charge the evil bitch again. She tries to stick me with one of those poisoned needles, but I catch her hand at the last minute and bend her arm towards her neck. She fights me, but I am a little stronger than her. I jab the needle into her throat, then I hit her the way my mother taught me. One, two, three, four, five…Ha!  
I watch Elle as she stumbles backwards, "That was the five point palm…wasn't it?" She asks.  
"Yes it was…"  
She stumbles forward, "Will you hug me…like the daughter I should have treated as…"  
"Sure…you will have to take six steps to reach me…" I watch as she takes long strides, but collapses three steps away from me and she dies. I was nine steps away from the bitch.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17. Master Vs. Apprentice_

I am walking towards the throne room, when I am attacked by two ninjas. I block left then right and I spin into the one on the left and snatch his eye out, then shove him into the swinging sword of the one on the right. His sword gets stuck in the skull of his companion so I decapitate him. I drop the eye as I enter the throne Toki seems alone, but he isn't.  
"Nikkiasan _I have taught you well…"  
"You betrayed me…why?" _I have an idea as to why, but I want to see if he is man enough to say it.  
_"You were so eager to kill Beatrixsan…I gave you what you wanted…but I used you to draw her out…I was no match for her Hanzo Sword…but you, I knew you would draw her out…and that she would defeat you…Then I struck…I am Ninja that is our way…"  
"Fuck you! You bastard…You betrayed me and you will die at my hand…"  
"Why do we have to fight…join me and you and I can kill BB and Satel…You can be the first woman of your race to be grandmaster of a ninja clan…become my second?"  
"I would rather cut my own hands off…Enough talk…"  
_I leap across the throne room at him and swing, my Hanzo sword goes through the throne as Ozin dives to the side. He stands to his full intimidating height of six feet. He draws his staff, it is a metal staff with points at both ends. We fight, dam he is fast…faster than when we practiced in our training sessions. He blocks y sword and pushes as he spins around me and whacks me across the back.  
I roll when I hit the floor and from my knees I lunge at Ozin, who holds his staff like a baseball bat and smacks me in the face. I go flying across the room with a ringing in my head and bam I hit the wall. My senses tell me to duck and just as I do his staff is vibrating where my head was a few minutes ago. I don't think I am ready for this fight either.  
I hear the twang of his sickle, it catches me in the shoulder, just before the blade could rip apart my shoulder I grab the cord and I am dragged across the room. That is when Satel leaps across the path and cuts the cord. Relief, I signal her and she nods to me. I have a reliever and slowly remove the blade from my shoulder while Satel fights Ozin. Satel is good, but despite all her skills Ozin is giving her a bad time.  
Ozin fires darts from his gauntlet and uses the rope of his sickle to retrieve his weapon from the wall. As the weapon flies back to him via the chain Satel leaps at him swinging her right blade. Ozin side steps her attack and catches his weapon. He whacks her in the face, but she manages to cut him under his right arm midsection.  
Satel shakes her head and attacks him, but Ozin has a counter for every attack she throws at him. He knocks the left blade from her hand and pins the right to the ground. He then uses his left hand to grab Satel by the throat and headbutts her. As Satel stumbles backwards she drops her other sword, while Ozin thrusts his weapon forward like a pool stick to impale her. I release my sickle catching his weapon and yank it from his hand, then I send three knives at him. Ozin catches one out of the air and uses his feet to deflect the next, finally he twists in a standing cartwheel on one foot to avoid the last. That is when Satel kicks him in the back with both feet. Ozin twists in the air and throws the knife at Satel catching her in the leg.  
Dam I need a little more time to recover from my wound and now Satel is down. Ozin is back on his feet, he slips his foot under Satel's sword and flick it up to his hand.  
"Noooo!" I scream as he saunters over to Satel. Ozin raises his blade and swings, but it is blocked by BB's Hanzo sword. They push against one another and Bb shoves Satel out of the way. She releases her blade and strikes Ozin in the chest one…two… three… before BB could finish the technique he rolls away breathing heavily as he grips his chest.  
"You little bitch!"  
BB looks at me, "I thought you said that you could handle him…" I give her the finger, she smiles and attacks Ozin. Ozin pulls out nunchucks and whirl them from shoulder to shoulder. The grips are encased in some metal as he trades blows with BB. He wraps the chain around her sword and disarms BB, but she jumps up and does a spin kick catching him in the side of the head. Ozin steps away and throws the nunchucks at BB as they spin through the air he takes a sickle from his belt and attaches it to the chain. Oh shit he fires at me so I place his weapon in the path of the sickle. He yanks the weapon from me and he is thus armed now.  
When he turns to face BB she is flying at him with sword in hand and slashes Ozin on the face, but Ozin elbows her in the head and kicks BB in the throat. With a thud BB hits her back and clips Ozin's legs. Time to get up, I get to my feet shrugging off the pain of my shoulder and jump onto Ozin's back take my index fingers and slam them into his temples, he goes dizzy. BB reaches up and snatches one of his eyes, he bellows in pain as I take my fingers and ram them into his ears in an attempt to bust his ear drums. With all his might Ozin leaps strait up and slams me into the ceiling. As he is coming down Satel flies at him kicking Ozin in the chest.  
The three of us are injured, but not as bad as Ozin is now, "We need to fight him together…" I manage to say.  
Satel nods, "Yes…agreed together…" BB says.  
We wait for Ozin to get to his feet, "If the three of you_ think you can defeat me you are sadly mistaken…I am the grandmaster of the Shuriken Ki…"  
_We look at each other and then Satel leaps at him, while I slide across the floor on my knees, and BB attacks from the middle. He catches Satel and kicks her into the wall, he catches BB in the face, but by this time I have closed the distance. He grunts and looks down at my sword in his belly. BB walks up to him and stabs Ozin in the right side, then Satel stabs him in the left. She recovers her other sword and stabs Ozin in the back. I draw his ninja sword from its sheath on his back.  
I raise his blade to finish him off, "Without me you are nothing!" He says looking at me.  
I smile, "Then I will be nothing…" His blood splatters across my torso as I decapitate him. We smile at each other and withdraw our blades from his body one by one. We free the temple slaves who have been locked in the cellar. I am glad Sai is alive I hand her Ozin's sword. BB gives the women money and fake IDs she has them privately educated, housed and fed so that they can all have new lives. I put two million towards it and I personally give Sai a million dollars. She never leaves my side and I decide to start teaching her martial arts, my first student.

**After careful consideration I decided that it would take Nikkia, BB, and Satel to defeat Ozin…after all he is a Grandmaster Ninja…BB and Satel are good, but they don't have the experience Ozin has and Nikkia is badass as well, but she is still learning so it took all three of them to defeat Ozin. Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have changed the name of this chapter to Deadly Divas because ****If you ever need a thing**** was boring**

Chapter 18. The Deadly Divas  
Is it over? Is anything ever over…Now I know why BB tries to stay away from this shit. I am never at peace always looking over my shoulder. I pull BB on the side, "How do you do it…"  
"Do what?"  
"Live with this sense of peace with yourself especially after all we did…I am always on edge…"  
BB smiled at me, "It is something my mother taught me…She said…Don't be afraid to die…When it is your time to go…It will come whether by sword, car accident, or natural causes…" I frown and she places her hand on my shoulder. "All you can do is live in the moment…"  
We are on BB's private Jet on our way back to China, I think I will hang around for awhile. We land and go to the temple ruins, where we spend the next few years training Sai. BB forms us into the Deadly Divas. Our first job is to kill a dirty Senator who is selling secrets to the Koreans. After he is killed we sneak into North Korea and take back what was sold. Then we go after the assholes who placed a bounty on my head.  
A year later I am the maid of honor at BB's wedding to Jonathan Wesley. BB buys a private Island to handle the contracts for the Deadly Divas and so that she could see her enemies coming if they had the balls to come after her.  
I am in Paris and after a solo mission I meet Callen Logan AKA the cowboy. He to is a professional assassin as well and is called the cowboy because he likes to shoot his targets, a gun master if you will. We date and get married three years later, sometimes Cowboy helps the Deadly Divas on mission.  
BB has twins she and of course she names them Bill and Beatrix Wesley. I have a girl and name her Brianna Vernita Jannie Bell Logan, two years later I have a son and name him Jonathan Bell Logan. Life is good and I learn to live in the moment in memory of my mother.


	19. Chapter 19

I decided to write an Epilogue that will lead me to write another fanfic I will call the Wrath of Sophie Fatal…If you like or don't like let me know please review.

Epilogue:

Payre, France:  
My name is Sophie Fatal and I live Payre, France in private home overlooking the village and the lake. I am half French, half Japanese. And I want my vengeance, yeah Beatrix Kiddo is dead so what. I will take my pound of flesh from BB Wesley and her new family. The sins of the mother must be paid by the daughter. For my arm I will kill her husband Jonathan Wesley. I will wrap my hand around the necks of her children Bill and Beatrix and strangle them both.  
It is six am and I am having my favorite breakfast of beignets, bacon, eggs benedict . I live in the lap of luxury thanks to Bill who gave me a generous sum before he died. Then there is all the money Orin had that transferred to an account under the name Vanessa Lavere. I miss my beloved Orin…she died before her time. The door opens and my personal bodyguard and right hand Dallas. Bill's last student before he died, she had her own Hanzo sword, but she preferred fighting with her Sais.  
She bows in the tradition of the Japanese, but addresses me in French, _"Master…Director Berro came through…I have the file on the Five Deaths…They operate out of Paris France…"  
_I wipe my mouth, _"Get my team ready we are going to Paris…I will lead them personally…"_ As Dallas leaves I look across the dining room at Orin's sword on the mantle with her picture. My right arm is a changeable prosthetic. The other arms are actually weapons I can use on my enemies. This is the beginning of the end for the daughter of Black Mamba…


End file.
